dreaming of you
by Stripped355
Summary: can an average ghetto girl steal the heart of a heartless demon lord? read here and find out!
1. Chapter 1

INFO

NAME: Kaze Brown

AGE: 19

FAMILY: Sister, niece, nephew

GENDER: female (of course)

RESIDENCE: the bronx (yes the bronx)

LIKES: to do hair, to sing, dance, talk on the phone, hang out and all that jazz

DISLIKES: coconut, the color pink, uptight boy-crazy girls, liars

PERSONALITY:outgoing, lightning quick temper when disrespected, and friendly

ABOUT KAZE: your mother died leaving your sister to take care of you. she was 18 with a job at the time. she now has a family of her own.even though she's grown, she still acts like an annoying older sister. also, like in the info, you absolutely love to sing. you sometimes sing your nephew and niece to sleep. other than that, your just an average girl from the ghetto, other than the fact that your half japanese. your father was japanese but died when your mother was 3 months pregnant with you. your parents left you a necklace you've been wearing since you were born. girls on your block are jelous because your hair is longer than theirs, you also have alot of friends where you live and half a reputation of being a respectable young woman, you are a caramel color and chocolate brown eyes,and quite the figure on you. although you've never worked out in your life. you eat like a wild animal and are very surprised your not 300 pounds.


	2. Chapter 2

"auntie kaze wake up.."

"yeah auntie please.."

"you think she dead?"

"no stupid she ain't dead she just sleepin'"

little do they know you were wide awake you just had your eyes closed. why are you faking you ask? simple. you didn't feel like waking up for the day to come.

"come on daysia she not up. mamma gonna get real mad she ain't up." as soon as they turned away you pounced at them grabbing them. "who care what yo mamma say? i know i don't. she ain't the boss a me." you said tickilng them.

they laughed and laughed until they're eyes watered. "now why ya'llin ma room?" you asked.

"cuz mamma told us to come. she said you needa get dressed to go." daysia said. daysia was your niece. her father was spanish so she had this jet black hair like her brother omar. they were twins. they both had green eyes like a china doll. it scared you sometimes. they were both 2 and they catch on to things really quickly. they had a creamy chocolaty color to them like you and your sister. "groan i don't wanna go ta japan." you said putting your head in your pillow.

"well you gotta go now hurry up before ya plane leaves." a voice said. it was your sister. "do i gotta go?" "for school hell yeah you goin!" she said hands resting on her hips. you groaned again and got out of bed. 'why the hell are you going to japan' your probably asking yourself. it was a school pen-pal contest. the person that writes the most to their pen-pal wins and gets to go see their pen-pal where ever they are. you unfortunatly won and where else would your pen-pal be but japan...great. you didn't even keep count of the letters. you just wrote them because you were told to do it you'd fail and you weren't about to hear your sister's mouth over you failing. with a couple of arguments, and insults being thrown at eachother, you finally took a shower and dressed.

you wore some levi jeans, with a black shirt that said 'look at my chest when i'm talking to you' in white letters. then to top it all off, you put on the original black shell top addias white stripes. you combed your hair and put in black and white bobbi pins. you put all the necessaries in your bag but you kept the important things on your skull belt. your ipod, side kick3, and ps2. you put on your victoria secret perfume on and were in the kitchen. all in less than 5 minutes. as you walked in the kitchen, you saw keisha (your sister) putting food on the table in front of daysia and omar.

"see? there you go now bein' that you took mad long gettin' outta bed, you don't got time ta sit and eat. so here's ya ticket.." she handed you your plane ticket. "and call me when you get there..." you stood there dumbfounded. this was why you woke up. you got up and turned towards your room. "where you goin'?" your sister asked as she placed omar's fork in his food. "back ta bed." you answered. you sister jumped in front of you " kaze don't make me hurt you in frona tha babies." she said. you could swear you could see the fires of hell in her eyes. you sighed and got your bag. "daysia, omar come and kiss auntie goodbye.." the kids ran away from the table and glomped you. "bye auntie kaze." omar said. "imma miss you" daysia said. "imma miss ya'll too." you said. you waved goobye and went out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

it was around midday when you were woken up by a stewardess.

"excuse me miss? the plane has landed you can leave now." you gave her a smile "thank you." you got up and stretched. you took a mirror out of your pocket and looked at your face.

"goodness gracious.." you breathed. you had both bed hair and the lines on the plane seat were embedded on your face. some of your Bobbi pins were hanging on to strands of hair for dear life. and if that wasn't enough, there was slob that was on your cheek an down to your neck. you were quickly fixing your self while you were in that hallway that leads to the airport. after you fixed the hot mess to started your search for your pen-pal.

"here we go.." and with that you searched for your pen-pal

you were on a mad search for this girl. you must have stopped every girl and asked if they knew your pen-pal. of course they said no. then after about an hour of searching, you finally saw her. she was with this lady who you assumed was her mother. she had your name in big letters standing next to a red car. she obviously knew it was you were the only one that was black in the middle of pale faces compared to yours. what's not to notice? she came up to you with a warm smile which you returned. "are you kaze?" she asked. "yeah i'm her." you replied. she extended her hand for you to shake which you did. "my name's kagome." she said. "it's nice ta meet you kagome." you said. "well are we just gonna stand there talking or are we gonna go home?" the lady said. you both nodded and got in their car. during the car ride,

you learned alot about kagome and you had some things in common. she also told me about this guy that you guess was her boyfriend is stuck between her and some girl. of course she whispered this so her mother wouldn't hear. "then why do you deal with him? i mean, if it was me in that type a situation i'd have ta give him a piece a my mind. but that's me. did you eva ax him?" you asked. "well, no it's just because he has alot of things that he has to worry about. i don't wanna be a burden." she put her head down. you just shrugged. what were you supposed to say? it was her problem. soon you arrived to this nice small house.

you and kagome went to the trunk of the car to take your bags out. suddenly you stopped. "_kaze_" someone was calling you. you looked around to see if someone was behind you "_kaze_" there it goes again you looked around with narrowed eyes. you tapped kagome on her shoulder she looked at you with the same confusion."kagome, you heard that? did you just hear someone call me?" you asked. "no, why?" kagome asked. you ignored her question. you were too distracted. then your eyes led you to this shed thing. as you proceeded to walk over there, kagome jumped in your way. "where are you going my house is that way!" she said as she pushed you away and to the house. "kagome what's in there?" you asked. "oh nothing much just don't worry about it." she said nervously. you knew she was lying. you kept your eyes on the shed still with narrowed eyes. there was something in that shed and you were going to find out one way or another.

hope you enjoyed.

hope you liked


	4. Chapter 4

you were packing up your things in kagome's room. she had just about the craziest grandfather. talking about spells and spirits and things. someone needs to go to a nursing home, or a crazy hospital. which ever comes first. well at least that was what kagome said. you still couldn't get your mind off that shed thing. you weren't sure the first time but you knew that it called to you the second.

"kaze!" you were ripped from your thoughts when kagome called you. you stared at her dumbfounded "yeah?" you answered dazedly. "come it's time for dinner." she said. you went down stairs and just by what you saw made your stomach rumble. it was what looked like rice balls, some dumplings, and come beef stew. you didn't eat anything since you were home because you heard that airplane food was nasty. you ate your food with daintiness even though deep inside you wanted to take it and eat it mercilessly. when you were finished you went in kagome's room to change into your pajamas. it was a betty boop set. not soon after kagome came in with pink pajamas. you decided to take the floor even though kagome insisted you didn't. but you persuaded her and she took the bed. as you drifted off to sleep, you still thought about earlier.'_who the hell called ma name?_' you asked before drifting off to sleep.

...

it was the middle of the night when you heard the kagome's bed go up and down indicating that she was getting off. thank god you're a light sleeper of you wouldn't be able to see what she was doing right? anyways, you saw her go in the bathroom and come back out dressed in at least 2 minutes. she went in her drawer and picked things out and put it in her book bag that she now had in her hands. she then opened the window and jumped out. you looked out the window to see that she was running towards the shed. you quickly put on your clothes with your sidekick and ipod still on it. the shed door was half open when you got there. you peeked through and saw kagome at a well. she then sat on the well and jumped in you were going to go and catch her but by the time you got there she was gone.

"kagome!" you yelled. you bent down a little more to see if she was down there. it was pitch black, and there wasn't even water in there. you looked down more to call agian but quickly wished you didn't because... you fell in. all you could do was sheild your face to keep it from getting hurt. but then a purple light surrounded you and then everything else went black.


	5. Chapter 5

you woke up to something very agravating. someone was poking your cheek. and they just kept doing it. this was probably a sign that your day was going to be very bad. it always happens.

"wow. she looks just like an angel." you heard a little girl say. she sounded like your niece. "you think she's dead master jaken?" then this annoying voice answered her. "no you silly girl! she wuold have been turned to ashes already. now come we need to make camp before lord sesshomaru kills me." he said. that just added on to your now pounding headache he gave you. "oh shut up..PLEASE!" you said opening your eyes. "and who is that pokin' my face?!" you shot a glare at this person...no wait..thing. it had on these big poofy pants with a robe to match. oh yeah! and lets not forget... he was green!. you didn't know what to do at the time so you thought of the first thing that came to mind.. you screamed bloody murder and smacked him away into a tree. then a little girl laughed. "what tha fuck was that?!" you yelled. the little girl answered "oh that's master jaken. he means no harm." she smiled a sweet smile that made you calm down a bit. but you were still scared. "i'm rin, what's your name?" she asked. "kaze." you said taking deep breaths. you put your hand on your chest to steady out the breathing and that's when you noticed something different. you were wearing a totally different outfit. and it was kinda on the slutty side. you had on a black mini skirt with black fish net stockings. you looked at your chest and you had on a red leather vest and red silk glooves. and to top it off you had red shoes to match.

"rin? you got a mirror?" you asked. "sure." she went in her dress and pulled out a small mirror. your clothes weren't the only things that were changed. your jet black hair was changed to brown, the occasional red streak here and there, you also had black eyes. you touched your lips to see you had on red hooker lipstick. oh and lets not forget that you now had pointy ears with black hoop earings in them. the only thing that stayed was your caramel colored skin. you took off your glooves and looked at your hands which now held claws by the way. you stood up and looked at yourself, if your weren't in so much shock you would have noticed that you looked gorgeous. rin and the now awake jaken stared at you in awe. "and i thought you were beautiful before." rin said in amazement. you just looked at her. and looked at your self again. "what am i?" you asked yourself. it wasn't meant for anty one to answer but rin did. "you're a demon silly!" rin said. you looked at her, narrowing your eyes, giving her an 'excuse me?' look. "what you didn't know? your in a world full of demons. you're in the feudal era." jaken said. you tilted yor head. jaked sighed and told you about you about the feudal era. you stood there in a daze after his explanation. "whoa." was all you could say. what would you say after you just found out you were a demon... exactly. you put your fingers on your temples

"so you tellin' me imma demon right?"

"right.."

"and that im in ancient japan were there are demons lookin for pieces of a jewel right?"

"right.."

"okaay. and your a demon too right?"

"yes i am.."

"and your lord is a demon too?"

"yes he is.."

even though this was alot to handle you were starting to get this demon. but there was one more question that you needed anwered. "aright if i'm a demon, then wha ain't ma whole family demons" jaken put his fingers on his chin and thought for a second before looking back at you. "it was inherited. you were specially given this full demon power. it is very rare for things like this to happen. you must be a decendant of royalty for this to happen." he said. you listened intently to his explanation. "but beng a demon isn't so bad. your senses are more heighted thanhumans and you can live for centuries." you looked at him for a while. "thas crazy. so wat chu sayn' is a can smell or hear anyone cumin' wen they far away?" he nodded. you stood up and stretched. jaken looked at you and then he noticed something. his eyes widened alooked at your stomach "lady kaze did you know that you have cat prints on your stomach?" he asked. you looked at your stomach. "oh this yeah i knew 'bout this these are birth marks." you said, looking down at them. jaken went up to you and looked at it closer. " yes, i see. you are definately a decendant and inherited these powers. you are lady yoru's great grand daughter." jaken said. "um..explanation please?" you asked, raising your eyebrow. jaken sighed but gave an expla

"lady yoru is a legendary cat demon of the eastern lands. she stronger than anybody i'll know, even my lord. she ruled with an iron fist. she also had this fetish for the futre clothes maybe that's why your werearing tose clothes. she had this spot on her stomach that was shaped like a cat print. it was also a sensitive spot on her." he said. "sensitve spot?" you said. jaken crawled next to you. "tell me if you feel anything..well i'll know.." he said before putting his hand on the paw print, massaging it. you didn't know what it was but if he didn't stop you didn't know what was gonna happen to him. either that or you were gonna pass out from a plesure high. you even had to stiffle back a moan. then jaken stopped. you were kinda dissapointed but it went quickly.

"what... was that?" you said trying to regain your composure. "your sensitive spot." he said. you looked at your stomach again. suddenly you felt some one looking at you. you looked at rin and found she had dozed off laying against a tree. jaken looked at you then passed you. you looked at jaken and stood up and turned around only to meet just about the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

the creature that stood before you was ABSOULUTLY GORGEOUS!!. even though your just getting this whole 'you're a demon' thing you totally forgot about that to let this god of a man sink in for a minute. he had this long luxurious snow colored hair that swayed in the breeze. you resisted the urge to twist it in your fingers and do twisty braids. he also had what looked like makeup but, in a way, it brought out his manly features.he had the same robe thingy that jaken had on but his was white and orange with white flowers. the look you gave him made him give you a quizical look only because he couldn't explain the expression that was on your face. it was across from shock and one that hollered 'where have you been all my life and why did you take so damn long?!'. this was probaly by-far the longest minute of your life. but what you felt for him soon evarporated when this happened.

"move wench. you are in my way." you narrowed your eyes at him, then raised an eyebrow. now just because he was a pretty boy doesn't mean he could just order you around! who the hell does he think he is?! you then closed your eyes, shaking your head, about to dismiss the thought to say something nice when yet another thing happened. he took his hand, put it on your face, and pushed you to the floor. now ladies if you read the info you would know that kaze brown only has so much patience, and you could have done what you were about to do in a totally different manor. now in this situation, there are two choices. the right choice, was to get up, maybe count to ten, bid the now awake rin and scared jaken good night and walk away. then there's the other way...

kaze's way

you see, kaze's way is quite different from the right way of things. hell, it's way different from anybody's way. in any body's way, they would have ran away at the verysight of a demon, but that's not the kaze way. he pushed you on the floor, and that justice will not be undone. no sir it will not. the giddy feeling she had was now gone and she had just stood up to and proceded to walk to sesshomaru.

"jaken, rin let's go." he said an an emotionless voice. man! you've known this dude for a total of 5 minutes and alredy you wanna rip him to sheads. as it was said you were not going to let his justice go undone, you didn't. you got off the floor, and stormed off towards him. when he sensed someone follow him which he had to turn around to see. and boy did he wish that he just kept going...

he turned only to meet the holy hand of kaze brown. rin and jaken were in absolute shock and awe as there lord had just gotten bitch slapped. the impact was so intense that his whole face went numb and your hand went a little numb. oh but it didn't stop there, you went up to him and slapped him again. this time he lost his balance and fell to the ground. you went on top of him and did all you could. you punched, slapped, and scratched leaving marks to remember you by if he ever got out of this situation alive. sesshomaru tried to fight back but to no avail. jaken went up to you to try to pry you off but you slapped him away. you didn't stop until someone pulled you off of him. but without looking, you proceded to smack and punch them too. they grabbed your hand and you finally got to see who it was.


	7. Chapter 7

it's been three weeks since you've travled with kagome and the gang. kagome explined to you that you can come and go out the feudal era out this well she showed you. you decided not to go unless it was an emergency. they also told you about these jewel shards and how sesshomaru, the guys and this other dude naraku was trying to get them. well actually you came to te conclusion that this is like a triangle. why? because sesshomaru wants inuyasha who has the sword that he thinks is rightfully his, and inuyasha is trying to find naraku for pretty much making his life hell on earth since he met him. and this naraku is after all of them for getting in his way of taking jewel shards and becoming a full fledged demon. so they're basically all after eachother. well it's not so much a triangle more like two against one but you get the point. you haven't seen any demons yet and hearing the things you've heard what happened before you came along, you don't think you'd wanna see any in the near future. but now you and the gang have been walking about three weeks straight so you decided to rest.

you were under a tree with the sleeping inuyasha on your lap gently stroking his hair singing him a random song. when he was fully asleep, you stopped singing and just sat and looked at him. '_he's so peaceful when he sleeps. he looks like he doesn't have a care in the world and he can't fuss at me when i do this.._.' you thought as you played with his ears. they twitched a little. you and inuyasha have gotten real close over these few weeks as friends. you looked at him as a would look to her annoying big brother. kagome was the kind of frined that could help you fix your hair and tell your deepest secrets to. and sango was a girl you could just party with. and after a series of slaps and punches, miroku got on your good side.

since you were the only one up, you decided that you should take a dip in the hot springs. being that you were a demon, you could smell the sulfur of the springs in the air so you followed them. when you finally got there, all your muscles relaxed and you looked around and proceded to take of your clothes kagome brought your clothes from her house in the feaudal era. she also bought your lotions and a hot comb because god knows you needed it. hey, just because you were an anmial didn't mean you had to live like one. the hot comb gets hot with a certain button on the side. you make sure to keep it away from inuyasha and miroku over the last burning incident. they thought it was interesting and decieded to touch the pretty glowing comb and got multiple burns. you smlied at the thought of them not knowing better. you soon proceded to take off yur bra when you heard a twig snap. you turned around and saw just about the most scariset thing you could ever see.

you turned round and came face to face with this huge snake thing. you were just frozen there, you couldn't do anything as you just stand there with your eyes looking like they're about to pop out of the sockets. then finally a thought came in your head. 'Run idiot!' you did not have to be told twice as you atempted to take off and run for help. the snake thing grabbed you with it's tail and brought you to it's face.

"aww, what's the matter, you aren't trying to run away are you?" he asked licking your cheek. you shuddered and tried to get out of his grasp but his grip soon got tighter and held you in place. it was becoming hard to breath real fast as you fought to stay awake from the lack of air. "are you sleepy? here let me help." it said as it squeezed you tighter making something snap in you. most likely a rib, maybe three if it's a bad day. then as he creature went in to bite, he stopped. soon the grip on your body loosened until it was completely off. you fell backwards awaiting the impact of the cold floor but someone caught you and ran as fast as they could but you already blacked out by then.

you woke up to see everybody surrounding you with worried looks in thier eyes. five worried faces stand there waiting for your eyes to open and to bombard you with questions. wait.. inuyaha, kagome, miroku, sango... hold on is that ...

"rin?" you opened your eyes as you met big brown ones. rin literally leaped on you when yousaid her name. "oh lady kaze i thought you were dead! i wanted to see you for so long you're all i ever talk about to jaken and lord sesshomaru." you winced at the last name. the memories from the hot springs came to you. how you were frozen in fear and how your ribs were broken. you pulled up your shirt to reveal your stomach. you narrowed your eyes seeing that nothing was on it. you poked at it but didn't feel any pain. "my ribs. they was broken. what happened?" you asked. "you healed. you're a demon. you can heal faster than a regular human." inuyasha explained. you got up from your laying position to hug inuyasha. "thank you inuyasha for saving me." you said. inuyasha pulled away and you gave him a funny look. "i didn't save you." you gave him an even more funny look. "then who did?" you looked at miroku, he shook his head no. sango, the same. kagome, nope. you even looked at rin. but she shook her head no too. then you thought of something. "rin why are you here?" you asked. "because lord sesshomaru brought me in here to see you silly!" she said. then that was whn you finally realized you were in a bed in a room as big as your house. "and i live here." she added. "so wait a minute. who saved me?" you asked. you knew the anwer already you just hope you were wrong. then to your dissapointment, their came a deep voice from the door.

"it was me." everyone turned to where the voice came from. you burried your hands in your face as you did not want to know who said it. but you knew, it was sesshomaru. man lady irony can be so cruel.


	8. Chapter 8

"hold up, rewind, play back. you saved me from that demon?" you said trying to make sure. sesshomaru rolled his eyes at you, clearly annoyed. "are you deaf woman, i said it was me." all everybody else did was stare between the two of you. you looked at him snobbily "first of all you don't gotta get all defensive about it im just trying to get it through my head that you saved me." you said.

"well i did... and i'm starting to regret it." he muttered the last part but you and inuyasha caught it. you gotta love being a demon! "you wanna repeat that last part?" you said in unison with inuyasha. inuyasha stood up from his position on the bed you laid in as did you. sesshomaru didn't seem phased by it in the least. he just kept that emotionless face that you wanted nothing more than to slap again.

you went up to him...well at least you tried because inuyasha grabbed your wrist. "nah it's alright. i wanna see if his bitch ass is man enough to say it in my face." you said. "go ahead inuyasha. let her go. and see if her blood does not stain this hard wood floor if she gets any where near this sesshomaru." he said as he took off his sword from his waist. "well let's go then! i ain't afraida you punk! you got enough guts to put that sword down and say that to my face?!" soon inuyasha had to hold you by your waist. sesshomaru smirked and put his sword back. "you are not worth my time or energy. just get your things and leave." he stated calmly. you finally snatched out of inuyasha's grasp and stormed towards sesshomaru. this man is really starting to try your patience. you finally got to where he was standing, you grabbed his arm and turned him around. sesshomaru roughly snathched away.

"do not touch me." he said he said coldly. you looked at him and then did something else that everyone gasped at. you took your finger and stuck in his face. "_do. not. touch. me_." you just kept your finger there in front of his nose." but i ain't touchin' you." you started to twirl your finger around as his eyes followed its every movement. "i'm not touchin' you, i'm not touchin' you" you sang. sesshomaru's jaw started to clench and unclench. you could tell he was getting angry. and to be quite honest..it made you happy. but that feeling was short lived when sesshomaru grabbed your finger. he brought you close to his face, so you were inches away from him. sesshomaru squeezed your finger slightly. it didn't hurt, it was a warning. "get your finger out of my face before i break it off and shove it down your throat!" he snarled. you roughly took your finger away, half believing he would do it.

"enough games! get out of my home." he said as turned for the door.

"wait!"

everyone turned to see wherethe voice had come from. you turned to see rin on the verge of tears. she then leapt from where she was standing and hugged your legs. she looked up at you with sorrow filled eyes.

"please don't leave lady kaze. i'll miss you too much." she said. your eyes softened at the young girl's attempt to make you stay.. "absolutely not." sesshomaru said from behind you. you turned nd glared at him. you were about to say something sly when rin interuppted. "please lord sesshomaru. it would be her way of paying you back for saving her." then she did the cutest thing you have EVER seen in all your days of living on this earth. she titled her head just so slightly. she then gave the pouty lip and the most cutest puppy eyes in all the world. on the the outside sesshomaru looked unphased but his eyes told a totally diferent story. he then snapped out of it and was about to say 'no' until this happened.

"pweeze lord sesshomaru" she said in a pouty voice.

that did it.

sesshomaru sighed a sigh of defeat. "alright. but she is to stay out of my way until i decide she is worthy of being in my presence." rin's eyes lit up he let you go and hugged sesshomaru legs. "oh thank you, thank you lord sesshomaru!" she said as she put her face in his tail. you sould swear you saw a smile but it left as soon as it came.

"now run along rin. go play in the garden. i need to talk to lady kaze." he said. rin nodded. you and the inu gang were shocked. you all had to choke back an 'aww' and a 'she's so cute!' as soon as rin closed the door he glared at you and at the inu gang. "just stay out of my way." he threatened. you waved him off nonchalatly. then something hit you. you looked at sesshomaru for a little while before asking him something

"did anyone ever tell you that you look like someone called the kebler elf?" he gave you a weird look but then left. you then turned to the inu gang and sighed. "well i hope you'll be okay with sesshomaru around." inuyasha said. "of course! if he eva thing about touchin' me i'll beat his ass!" you said.


	9. Chapter 9

you had already said good bye to the inu gang and were heading back to sesshomarus castle. you never even noticed how beautiful it was outside. it had a gorgeous variety of flowers. 'rin probaly go wild in here!' you thought as you made your way in the castle. you stopped and looked around.

"whoa" was the only thing that went through you head as you looked at the castle. not only was it HUGE but it was absolutely beautiful! it had this gigantic chandillier in the middle of the room you were in. the wall s were a creamy marble color with a mix of black and white. he also had all these pictures of dogs but there was this one that stuck out the most. it was this big beautiful white dog. his eyes piercing gold color like sesshomaru.

'_agh! man i hate him!_' you thought. you went up the spiral red stairs to take a closer look at the magnificent animal he was just so beautiful. 'he looks so powerful' you thought. "it's lord sesshomaru" you jumped went you heard rin's voice from the back of you. "please don't do that rin! i almost fell down the stairs!" you said as you gripped your chest.

"that would have been an amusing sight to see." sesshomaru muttered as he came down the stairs. you glared at him. "fuck you.." you muttered back, but you know he heard you. he suddenly stopped and looked at you. but not with the usual annoyance. his eyes glinted red. then in the blink of an eye, he had his hand to your throat, making you gasp for air. he dragged you upstairs further only to slam you into a wall. he then got really close to your face. he then whispered to your ear.

"you will learn to respect me wench. one way or another." he said, squeezing tighter on your throat. it was getting very hard to breath but with the little air you did have you decided to counted. "in your dreams." now you were staring at a red eyed sesshomaru. he squeezed your throat tighter. you could fell your face turn colors. but still you glared at him. then if he wasn't pissed enough, you did the unthinkable. you spat in his face. now if there are alot of things you have done to sesshomaru. you have wailed on him, and you have teased him but this is over everything.

"lord sesshomaru..." you both turned to see rin, tears pourng down her eyes. sesshomaru sighed and let you go. "she is the only reason why you are still living." he said and then stalked off. rin ran by your side. "lady kaze.. are you okay?" she said. you smiled weakly at her. "i'll live..." you croaked, rubbing your now sore throat. "not for long if you keep talking to lord sesshomaru like that." she said. she then sighed. "come on let's get you to bed." you smirked at her. "aren't i suppose to be tellin you that?" you said playfully. rin laughed. and with that you both left to your room. as soon as you got to your room, you looked through your bag and pulled out a black silk outfit that consists of shorts and a spagetti string shirt. "that bastard just finds more ways for me to hate him." you thought aloud.

'you ain't think that when you first met him.'

'i didn't. he was cute, well up until he put his hands on me. now when that shit happened.. that's when he had to be taught respect.

'yeh but you know deep down that you like him.'

'and who the hell told you that lie?!'

'sweety im the person who makes up ya fellins' you can't lie to me.'

'even if i did like him, and ain't sayin i am, how the hell you know he gonna rturn the feelings ms smart ass. we just had an argument an hour ago! the bastard almost killed me. now is that love to you?

'maybe that's just his way of expressing himself'

'well he has quite a way wth people'

'what ever you like him. why don't you just become his friend and see where that takes you'

'i'd rather eat shit'

'i''come on'

'...'

you know you want to'

'if you don't then i'll keep talking'

alright! i'll do it'

'that's a good kitten'

then without warning you finally went to sleep as you thought about how to befriend the most feared lord of the western lands

naraku's pov

you watch in kanna's mirror not believing the beauty that lay sleeping in sesshomaru's home. _she will be mine. i will have it no other way_.' you thought. sesshomaru obviously doesn't want her so while don't you just take her off his hands. she was just so beautiful. her caramel skin glistening in the moon light. how peaceful she looks in while she slumbers. what you wouldn't give to have her in your room..in your bed...naked. you smiled at the thought of her screaming your name untill daybreaks "soon, soon my dear." you say. "kanna gather my things we are giving lord sesshomaru a little visit." you said. "sleep peafully now my sweet." you said as you chuckled evilly

sesshomaru's POV

you tossed and turned in your bed as you thought about that insolent wench kaze. how dare she just disrespect you like that. and if that wasn't bad enough, her smell was on her hand from when you choked her. you looked at your handthen took a smelt it. '_her smell...it is..intoxicating_' you thought. you then realized what you were doing and tore your hand away from your nose. '_what am i thinking? she is nothing more than rin's play thing. i care nothing about her_.' you thought bitterly.

'but that doesn't change the fact that she has the best scent. just beacuse she is a wench doesn't mean that she can't smell nice.' a voice debated.

'you shouldn't have done that to her. yes you are powerful but there was no need to choke the hell out of her.' the voice said.

'she needed to know her place in my home. and that is what i will do to her when ever

i feel she disrespected me. end of story.'

'must you be so mean. you know you like her.'

'silence'

'but you do'

'i do not'

'liar'

'i am no such thing

'so you don't like her'

'...'

'i knew you liked her'

'if i did like her, which i am not saying do, she wouldn't return the feelings'

'whatever. you like her.'

you just groaned in response. "i can't like her. if she doesn't like me why should i like her. this is foolish i will forget this ever happened and just go to sleep" you thought. soon sleep took over you.


	10. Chapter 10

you were having a great dream until the sound of your self conscious woke you up.

kaze

you groaned and turned in response

kaze

no answer

KAZE BROWN WAKE YOUR ASS UP!

your eyes shot open as you fell out of your bed from fright. you grabbed your head from the sudden headache from your self conscious screaming in your head. you groaned "what time is it?" you yawned out. 'how the hell should i know! your phone is in your bag' you looked over to the side of your bed and looked at the navy blue nike book bag that held your clothes and accessories. you went in and looked at your phone and found it to be...

"damn. i slept until twelve in the afternoon.." you said. (the phone tells you what day it is also. YAY FOR TECHNOLOGY!!)'yes. now you have to make go make nice with sesshomaru.' the voice said. alright but can i take a shower first. i kinda stink and i haven't showered since yesterday. you said as you finally caught a whiff of your self. 'okay but then sesshomaru time!' she said (yes it is a she)with that you sprinted to the hot springs.

you followed your nose (wherever it goes! sorry) to where the hot spring was. soon enough you were outside staring at a beautiful hot spring. you looked around to see if anybody was around before taking off your night shirt only to reveal a black laced bra that looked like it had a very hard time holding up your breasts. them you took off your shorts to reveal matching black laced boy shorts. hey just because you don't wear things like this on the out side doesn't mean you can't by sexy underwear wise. you looked around before unclipping your bra and letting your double d's fall freely. then taking another look around before pulling down your shorts. you then slipped into the warm, comfortable, water that relaxed your muscles. you closed your eyes from relaxation. then suddenly tingles went down your spine. you felt like someone was watching you. you could feel it. you shook the thought away before falling into a light sleep.

sesshomaru's POV

you were watching your troops from your favorite tree watching as both humans and demons alike trained for battle. well there wasn't a battle they were just training but you get the point. soon you got bored and decided to go walk around and stretch your legs a bit. you roamed the gardens around the castle and other various places until you found yourself at a hot spring. you then sat on another tree to watch the garden and servants work around. and then out of nowhere you saw _her_ come from the castle with clothes in her hands indicating that she was going to bathe. you couldn't help yourself as your eyes followed her as she went to a hot spring.

she looked around to see if any one was watching until taking her shirt off revealing her breasts..well, that's what you expected to see. she had this..black thing over them. in your opinion she shouldn't wear it because it had a hard time holding them up. then she proceeded to take the shorts off to reveal something else that made you tilt your head to the side in curiosity. they were even shorter shorts! 'and i thought she was off before. why wear shorts under shorts?' you thought. she then looked around to see if any body was watching to take off the remainder of what you guessed were clothes. you could not help but let your eyes scan over her flawless body. her caramel skin was just beautiful as it glistened in the afternoon sun. her curly brown hair fall to her back but she moved it out the way so you could get a better look at her naked body. god bless her.

'wait a minute! what the hell am i doing!? i can't look at her like that. this is the woman i despise with a passion... but it wouldn't hurt to look.' you thought as you looked as her body moved to get more comfortable. she then took out her soaps and shampoo and started to wash herself. it's days like this that make life grand. you watched the soap slowly move down her body from her neck , to her breasts to her navel. you felt a twitch in your pants watching her. oh how badly you wanted to go down there and just take where she stands.

'i must be coming into season.' you thought inwardly groaning. 'i can't be near her when that happens. if she thinks she's hated me before wait until my season comes around. wait why do i care if she hates me?'

because you like her

'pft. you again'

the one and only

'whatever.'

ooh your not supposed to be doing that!

'what?'

your looking at kaze.

'so? just because i don't like her doesn't mean i can't look at her'

naked? you're looking at her as she bathes. you're invading her privacy

'she is on my lands and i can do as i please.'

okay but if you get a smack to the face again that's not my problem

you groaned as kaze got out of the hot spring and put her clothes back on. you didn't bother looking at them so you jumped off the tree and headed back to your study.

back to you

you sighed a happy sigh as your muscles were completely relaxed and the feeling of someone watching you going away. you put on some new underwear and some clothes (you can choose)

'you ready to go and make friends with sesshomaru?'

spac-fuckin'-tacular you're back!

'ah you know you love me'

yeah. like i love heart attacks and tumors

'yeah, yeah now come on let's go find sesshomaru!'

why you in such a big hurry

'you should be. because if you don't, im never gonna go away. i'll make sure you have a headache

everyday you wake up to when you go to sleep at night.'

im going! with that you sprinted off to find sesshomaru.

you were surprised by your own speed as you went to find sesshomaru. you decided to put your demon skills to the test and try to concentrate. you closed your eyes to focus your hearing. it was amazing what you can do when you just stop and concentrate. you heard the servants conversations, swords clashing from out outside, the wind blowing in the cool night air. you just there for a total of three minutes until you pinpointed him. but where he was surprised you.

he was in your room.

you went up stairs to your room and found sesshomaru...

...with your phone in his hands. you looked at him for a while. you even caught yourself smiling at his ignorance. you went up to him and sat on your bed. "you wanna know how it works?" you asked. he turned to face you, then faced the phone and gave it to you. you smiled and took it. you explained to him how it works and how to greet people on it. you then showed him the pictures that you and rin made and previous pictures before you came to the feudal era.

"who are these people?" he asked as he pointed to one particular picture. "it's my sister, niece and nephew they all back in my era." you said as you smiled to your self. it wasn't until just know that you missed them. sesshomaru saw the look of sorrow in your eye. you looked at sesshomaru for a minute before saying "listen sesshomaru...i'm sorry." you said. sesshomaru looked at you and blinked. he was obviously surprised but regained his composure. "there is no need for apologies." he said emotionlessly. "no. i want to say it. i shouldn't have reacted the way i did and you got every right ta hate me" you said. now this is a first. you never apologize to ANYONE. but you think it's time to start a new leaf.

"i wanna be the bigger person and apologize. and i hope we can be friends." he looked at you weirdly. "what's with the look?" you asked. "you want me to be your friend?" he said. "yeah. how bout this. let's start over. hi im kaze what's your name?" you said holding out your hand he looked at it for a while. "um, my hand's gettin' kinda tired." you whispered. sesshomaru looked at you a little longer before taking it "my name issesshomaru." he said. "see, now was that so bad?" you said. "now i think this would be a good time to tell you that we're friends wheather you like it or not." you smiled. "so i have no say in wheather i would like to be your friend or not?" he asked. you put your pointer finger on your chin in thought. "no, not really." you said after a moment. he just looked at you weirdly again. you then let out a yawn. "man, im tired. alright i'll see you later sesshomaru" you said. he just shrugged and left.


	11. Chapter 11

ou were having a very peaceful sleep until the agravating sun rays nearly blinded you. you narrowed your still closed eyes at turned from the window. not soon after your eyes fluttered open. then suddenly

CRASH

BAM

CRACK

you fell out your bed when your eyes met a pair of golden ones. he just stood there staring at you with a smirk. a sexy one but your were too shocked to care.

"what tha hell is wrong with you?! you can't just barge in somebody room and watch them sleep!" you yelled. "you fail to relize that this is my home and i can do as i please." he stated. "but what about us being friends?" you said."rin needs help cleaning her room." he said ignoring your question. you narrowed your eyes as he completely diregarded your question. then curoiucsity turned to anger

"so you waited for me to wake up to scare me half to death just beacuse rin needs help with her room?" you asked. "actually i just came in just to tell you about rin. the other part was for my own amusement." he said smirking at the thought. man was he trying to get his ass kicked again?!. "oh so you wanna play jokes for your own amusement?" you said calmly standing up and dusting off. he nodded in response.

"okay. well just to let you know i like to do things cuz they make me happy too. and being that im in a funny mood, i think i'll spread summa my happiness and fucking joy to you and see how you like it. now if you would be so kind and leave so i can change and help rin with her room." you said calmly. you were really thinking about why he was so acting like a jackass today. but you disissed the thought yet again because it seemed the more you thought about it the more it seemed to get you mad. 'how dare he not wanna be my friend. i am a fuckin joy to be around!' you thought. 'you know what, if he wanna act all stupid then fuck him! i only tried to be his friend cuz i thought it was the right thing to do. but im not gonna get mad. im gettin even.' you thought smiling quite evilly at the thought.

after bathing in the hot spring and putting on your clothes, you proceded to rin's room. when you got there, you knocked on the door before coming in and seeing the mother of all messes lay before you. "god rin what you do in here?" you asked quietly to yourself.

"i play in here silly." a voice said from behind you making you jump three feet in the air. "must you do that. your like sesshomaru." you said grabbing your chest. "im sorry. so are you here to help me clean my room?!" she asked cheerfully. "yeah." you said looking at the room still. all sorts of things on the floor from dolls to clothes and other things. and only god knows what on the walls. were smudged on the walls and made all types of different colors. you haven't seen a mess this big since you left your house but compared to this, it was spotless.

"this is gonna be a long, hard day." you said bordely. then you suddenly got an idea. you always did this with your niece and nephew. "hey rin, wann play a game?" rin's eyes lit up at the mentioning of the word 'game'. "OOOHH I WANNA PLAY I WANNA PLAY WHAT IS IT LADY KAZE

TELL ME TELL ME PLEASE PLEASE." you winced at how high her voice was.

"okay. but we need some things. we need some socks, some music, some cleaning supplies, and a brush and a comb." you explained. your niece and nephew loves this game. they would get their rooms dirty just to play the time killer game. you and rin rushed off to your room and got all the nessesaries for the game and ran back to rin's room. "this iscalled the time killer game. what you have to do is dance and clean at the same time." rin looked confused. you patted her on her shoulder.

"you'll find out. now let me put the spaker on the dresser and we can play. (just so you know, rin has heard the songs on your ipod. if you don't remember, she has taken pictures with you in your phone so she obviosly knows what your ipod is.) rin requested a song she liked and you started to dance. but that didn't stop you and her from acting like idiots.

the music started to play and you put on your socks and went in the bathroom you took your comb just in time for pharrel and jay-z

(im putting the following in script form so you'll know what you and rin were doing)

kaze: (slides out the bathroom in socks) "im a hustla baby."

rin: (slides out the closet and next to kaze)"i just want you to know."

kaze: (kneels down to rin) "it aint where i been."

rin: (sings in the brush) "but where im bout to go."

kaze& and rin:(face eachother) "and i just wanna love you."

rin:(slides towards the clothes and puts them in the closet. she turns around facing you) "but be who i am."

kaze:(slides to rin putting the leftover clothes in the closet.) "and with all this cash."

rin: (dips towel in water and throws it to kaze) "and forget ya man."

kaze:(catches rag and wipes the walls) "now give it to me."

rin: (takes broom and starts to sweep dirt ans using it as a mic) "gimme that funk that sweet that nasty that gushi stuff."

kaze: "but dont bullshit me."

rin: "gimme that funk that sweet that nasty that guhsi stuff." (points to kaze)

kaze:

when da remy's in da system

aint no tellin

wiil i fuck em

will i diss em

that's what they be yellin.

ima pimp by blood

no relation you be

chasin i replace them (lookes to rin)

rin:huh? drunk off crist

mami on E cant keep

her little model hands off me both in the club high

singin off key

rin&kaze:and i wish i neva met her at all(rin points to kaze)

kaze: it gets better, orederd anotha round

its, about, to go, down.

got six model chicks,

six bottles a crist, four belvedres, gott weed

everywhere. why don't you say

me, you and ya chloe glasses, go somwhere private so we

can disuss fashion

like (points to rin)

rin: (counts with her fingers)prada blouse, gucci bra, okay fithmart jeans

rin&kaze:take that off!

kaze: give it to me

rin:give me that

funk that sweet that nasty that gushi stuff(points to kaze)

kaze: but don't bullshit me

rin:mama gimme that funk that sweet that nasty that

gushi stuff.(points to kaze)

kaze: save the narrate, you saivin it for marriage.

lets keep it real ma

you savin it for karats

you wanna see how far i go

how much i spend but

you already know.

zip, zero, stingy wit dinero

might buy you crist

rin:but that about it

might light ya wrist

kaze:but that about it

fuck it i might wife you

and buy you nice whips

me but you really gotta ride nice know how to work ya hips and ya head's priceless.

profess you like the hov

and i'll never let you down

get you bling like the netune sound (you and rin freeze)

rin: okay, hot hov, to hot to hold, ladies love me

long time like 2pac's soul

only way to go

jigga and two ladies

im too cold motorola

two way page me c'mon

the song had finally fades out and you and rin lay on the now made bed in the completely spotless room.

"man lady kaze you sure know how to play a game." rin said breathlessly. "thanks sweety. it was great playing with you. you are too much fun." you said just as tired. you looked out the window. it was darker. you literally took all day cleaning her room. you looked beside you to see that rin was sound asleep. you looked at her and smiled warmly. you had had all this fun without leaving her room. she was an absolute blast. you picked her up and set her in the middle of her bed and kissed her forehead.

"i never knew you were the mother type." a deep voice said in the door way. you jumped a little and quickly turned to the voice. it was sesshomaru leaning against the door way. "i never knew someone could act like such a jackass. but hey everyone's full of surprises." you said sarcastically. you thought you would receive a glare but you got a little more than that. you got slammed into the nearset wall with a tinted red eyed sesshomaru. yes you were scared shitless and yes the grip he had on your shoulders sent a blinding pain through your whole body but you stayed still and calm. you weren't even going to give hime the satisfaction of seeing the fear in your eyes.sesshomaru noticed that confidence and narrowed his eyes and made his grip tighter. he obviously was angry but the confidence in your eyes was sending him off edge.

"you done?" you asked camly. his eyes widened a bit shocked that you didn't even tell him anything. "no smart remarks? the great kaze has gotten soft." he said smirking. he was trying to piss you off. and if that wasn't bad enough... it was kinda working. but your eyes never changed.

"what chu want me to say? you know sesshomaru you shouldn't let people know what pisses you off. it'll be ya downfall in tha future." you said. he growled lowly at you before letting you go and storming off the other direction. you smiled to your self. now you knew what got him pissed. when he was out of sight, you looked at the new cuts on your shoulders. the blood went right through your shirt. you scoffed and got up from your sitting position on the floor. 'imma got to the hot hotsprings.' you thought. with that, you left out side to the hot springs.

you soon got to the hot spring ang sighed as the steam face your face. as usual, you looked around to see if anyone was watching to slip off your clothes. after your clothes were off, you slipped into the hot spring, wincing a little as the hot water hit the your back. you closed your eyes and sighed in happiness as all of your troubles went away. you layed in that same position for about five minutes until you smelt something that had the odd smell of gas. you got dizzy slightly as the fumes got stronger. you were in no mood to take a bath any more and got out the water. you got out and dressed in black shorts and a black tank top. you left your hair out to dry then as you turned to go back to the castle a dark figure came from out of the forest of what you thought was sesshomaru.


	12. Chapter 12

when the figure finally came out of the darkness his face was covered in this fur with a baboon face on it. you raised an eyebrow as the man stopped about five feet from you. you got out the hotspring to take a ood look at him. he bowed to you beofre speaking.

"well hello my sweet." he said in this deep seductive voice. "um... who are you?" you asked. "my apologies. my name is naraku." you said. your eyes widened slightly at that name. 'this tha dude sesshomaru after.' you thought.

"why are you here?" you asked. "well that's a simple answer. i am here for one reason and one only. you." you did not try to hide your shock. "w-why me? what chu want with me?" you asked now backing up. he then took off his baboon hood and you saw his true face. he was cute you hate to admit.

"you will be mine." he said coming closer towards you. "no i ain't. i don't care who you are." you said. you then proceded to turn at run until you felt something grab your leg. you looked down to see this tentacle on your leg. and if that wasn't bad enough it traced up your thigh. you tried to pull away but naraku pulled the tentacle, making you fall on your side sending an agonizing pain through your side and hip. even with the pain, to tried to take the tentacle off your leg. then you finally came to a halt. naraku picked you up by your neck, slamming you into the tree nearest to him. tears welled in your eyes as the rough bark hit your back taking off skin.

"now now, we wouldn't want you going to lord sesshomaru telling him im here would we?" he said pressing against you. he was a few inches away from your face and the tentacle loosened a little. then you did the first thing that came into your head...you kicked him where the sun don't shine..quite hard if you do say so yourself. the tentacle completely loosened and you ran towards the castle and screamed to the top of your lungs.

"SESSHOMARU!!"

you hoped to god he heard you. but as you got to the castle, a searing pain went through your stomach. you looked down as you had seen naraku's teantacle go through it. you coughed up blood, as he took the tentacle out roughly. you then fell to your knees and to the cold hard unforgiving ground. you see naraku standing over you about to pick you up when you hear a low growl come from behind you. you turned your head slightly to see a crimson eyed seehomaru, sword in hand. naraku chuckled an evil one.

"well hello lord sesshomaru." he said politely. "get away from her you sorry excuse for a demon." you said in a deathly tone. "that was harsh. what do care of this girl anyways. why don't i just take him off your hands." naraku said as he got closer to you. sesshomaru gave no warning as he slashed through naraku without breaking so much as a sweat. he looked satified at his work but it soon left as the naraku turned into a wooden. if sesshomaru wasn't happy before, he sure wasn't now. he soon dismissed the thought and looked down at the injured you who lay on the floor in a pool of your own blood. sighing deeply, seehomaru goes toward and gently lifts you bridal style towards the castle.

sesshomaru gently lay you down on your bed as you wince. "i'll be back. i will get some herbs to clean you." he said. you just stare at him. "he was the reason." you whispered. sesshomaru stopped and turned back to you with curiosity in his eyes.

"he was the reason you were mad today. wasn't he?" you asked. sesshomaru let out a deep sigh. " that's why you put your hands on me. you thought that i was jus gonna ...go in my room..and be mad for the rest of the night while you...search for him...right?" sesshomaru looked at you stunned that you figured that out. and in such a short time no less. "he was the one that put you in such ...a foul mood. i know you don't do...that for no..reason...that would make you...a jackass" his stunned face soon turned to a glare. "just...playin." you said chuckling. suddenly you stopped, wincing as the pain in your stomach got to you."do me a favor though. next, why don't you tell me what's going on instead of leaving me in the dark." sesshomaru sat next to you. you could swear you saw emotion in his eyes as he looked at you. maybe it was the blinding pain or the head trauma.

"there will not be a next time. because i will train you so that this doesn't happen to you again. so that if i am too late... you will be able handle your self. and i will not have my friend in danger all the time." he said leaving you shocked. 'he jus called me..his...friend? did i just hear that right.' you thought. you were going to ask him but he was no longer in sight. you sighed. 'so i finally get to train so i can use my demon powers. YAY!' you thought happily. this training is long over due and you were more than ready. then with out warning you were welcomed in to the dark abyss of dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

you were having the best sleep in the whole world until someone thought it might be funny to drag covers off you and grab you by your foot off your bed. your heart skipped a beat as your breath got caught in your throat as you were about to hit the floor. you eyes shot open as you found your self in the air and landing into someones arms.

take a wild guess on who it was

"what the fuck is wrong with you?!" you asked trying to get out of his hold. "we're training. it must be very unfortunate that your such a fast healer." he taunted. you glare at the man who held amusment in his eyes at your priceless face a second ago.

"you find my fear funny?" you asked. "why yes as a matter of fact i do." he said. he was trying to get you angry again. but being that you weren't in danger you let him have it. "oh really? tell me this, do you think this is funny?" you said as you punched him in the gut. he didn't even show that he was hurt. "do you think this is funny?" he said as he dropped you on the floor. you looked at him stunned as he stepped over you and down the hallway. when he got to the end of the hallway, he stopped. "are you just going to sit there?" he said. "yes im quite comfy here thanks." you said crossing your arms. then with out warning you felt something soft on your waist you looked down to see the fluffy thing on your stomach gently brushing your waist, tickling you slightly. but what you didn't expect was that sesshomaru started to walk dragging you along the hallway.

"sesshomaru what chu doin?! let me go!" you said trying to get the fluffy off. he dragged you through many twists and turns, servants watching you. mostly in amusement as you are being dragged through out the castle. soon you gave in and let him drag you. it was no use fighting, why try? soon enough you finally were out of the castle and into the gardens where sesshomaru finally let you go.

"get up." he said. you looked at him before suprisingly getting up. sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at you. "your not going to say anyhthing?" he said almost disappointed and amused voice. "what good would that do? if i do i'll just get the hell kicked out of me in training. and i caught what you were doing back there too. you think you soo slick huh?" sesshomaru tilted his head, curiosity danced in his eyes.

"you tried to get me angry so i could just try to fight you head on witout thinkin it throgh. you wanted to see if i was gonna fall into your little trap. draggin me outta bed this mournin', teasin me, and droppin me on tha floor. yes these things would usually piss me off. that's what you expected untill i turned the tables. i stayed calm and let you do those things." you explained. sesshomaru looked impressed. "i underestimated you. but you did hit me." he said.

"yes i did. but that was only because i knew i wouldn't get to hit you if we trained the way i think we are." you explained. then you sighed "so what are we doing." you asked. "your going to lock in to your demon abilities." sesshoamru stated simply. "and how i do that?" you asked. "we're going to do the training you first thought." he said. 'this is gonna be a long painful day.' you thought deeply sighing.

"i know im not gonna like this"

sesshomaru unshelthed his sword and gave you one. "in your first part of training you will be taught how to wield a sword. if you can't do this you will surely die sparring against some one." he said waving it around. what a show off. he stopped taking a sword off his side and handing it to you. you took it and looked at it like you were holding an alien egg or a poodle monkey. you then looked from the sword to him like he was crazy.

"your first lesson is to know how to hold it and not look at it like it will jump out and bite you." he said. amusement was very clear in his eyes. shethed his sword and went behind you. "your posture needs to be straight." he whispered in your ear making a chill go down your spine as his warm breath hit your neck lightly. his strong hands positioned your arms then moved to your waist. his leg went unbetween yours, spreading them so your posture was correct. his hands then left your waist to your neck positioning your head correctly. your eye lids got heavy as you wanted to close your eyes to his warm touch. his hands were soft, yet firm and protective. you felt oddly safe in his arms. unknowingly to you, you were postured correctly, sesshomaru just got feel on you. he looked at you lustfully as your back leaned against him. oh how bad he wanted to just...well lets just say what he wanted to do to you was what you could only see in ahem certain movies. then to both your and his dissapointment, he stopped. he went in front of you and looked you over to see if your stance was right. and if he had to '_help_' you again. unfortunaltely no you were perfect. "and that is how you stand when you meet your enemy with a sword in hand." he said in a slightly dissapinted voice. as badly as he tried to hide it.

sesshomaru unshelthed his sword and pointed it at you. your eyes widened. you didn't know how to use a sword let alone fight with one! what the hell is he thinking?! "do not worry kaze. i will not hurt you." he said. you nodded unsurely. then without warning, he came st you with him demon speed and you moved out the way just as quickly. you surprised your self and sesshomaru. 'i haven't even touched her yet and she ran with her demon speed. she never ceases to amaze me.' he thought. you looked compltelely shocked "how'd i do that?!" you asked sesshomaru. you had ran nearly 50 feet away from him. "it was instinct. you thought that you should run and unlocked your demon speed in the process." sesshomaru said behind you. 'damn. that was fast. he could really kill me if he wanted to. the way he ran ove here. with not so much as a sweat. this dude neva stops surprising me.' you thought staring at him. 'he is so pretty' you thought again. you then shook your head of the thought. "did i just think that?" you said. "think what?" sesshomaru said. you relized that you just that that aloud. "nuthin' i was just thinking." you said quietly. sesshomaru shrugged, dimissing the thought. "training is done for today. we will start again tomorrow. but we will focus more on unlocking those demon instincts." you nodded, feeling tired.

you looked up at the sky noticing now that the sun is setting, sending an ocean of red and orange through the sky. you're not really into watching the sunset but this particular one is just too beautiful to pass up. you look from the sun to see sesshomaru heading inside. "hey sesshomaru!" you called. he stopped and looked back at you. "you..um...wanna watch the sunset wit me?" you asked shyly. '_what the hell_? _since when does kaze brown get shy_' you thought as you mentally slapped yourself. surprising sesshomaru made his way over to you.


	14. Chapter 15

for the past three months, sesshomaru has woken you up at 4:00 in the mourning, and put you through agonizing, merciless training until about 7:00 at night. but it has helped you alot. even though sesshomaru has trained you without mercy, you have gotten better at your fighting and sword skills. sesshomaru taught you everything he knew and more about fighting. how to come at an opponent, how to stance, and how to track weakness and use it to your advantage. these techniques took you one or maybe two days to figure out so sesshomaru didn't really have to explain it to you. you have also unlocked your demon side. your hearing, smell, and the ability to sense someone coming has increased dramatically. you can literally sense something a mile away even if they try to hide their aura from you. you also have cat like abilities. your nails grow longer if you want them to,cat like reflexes, you can see in the dark, and all that jazz. but this has many flaws. you also have cat instincts. for some reason you have taken a liking to objects that move, and for some other odd reason, shny objects intrigue you. basically you are never bored.

you lay in the middle of the grass more sore than usual today. maybe it was because you've been thrown on the floor too many times to count. or maybe it was because your arm had been twisted behind your back. or it could be that you've been slammed into every tree in this forest. those all could be the reason why you were on the verge of tears. suddenly a shadow loomed over you. of course it's the man that caused all this.

"training is over for today." sesshomaru said. 'finally!' you screamed in your mind. you stood up a little wobbly at first but found balance. you cracked your neck and back to remove the tension. you knew sesshomaru was watching you. you didn't care, you liked it when he watched you. as you cleaned the front part of your shirt, you looked up at sesshomaru and smiled. you only smiled because he looked like he was in a daze while looking at you.

"hey.." you said catching his attention. "take a picture. it lasts longer." you laughed. "well maybe if i knew how to take one i'd take you up on that offer." your eyes widened a bit but you composed your self. you wern't expecting his to actually say something back to you. and it kinda sounded like he was almost flirting with you. "come on. let's go back to the castle, i have something to tell you." he said as he headed back to the castle. you soon followed.

"hey sesshomaru, imma go and take a bath. you can tell what you need to tell me your study." you said as you headed to your room for clothes. sesshomaru nodded in response and went to his study.

after the bath

after you bathed, you got dressed in normal clothes. (because you were wearing something that you trained in) they were a black shirt that said 'i love ny' on it. some dark blue skinny jeans, and all black converse sneakers. you sprinted to sesshomaru's stdy and knocked on the door. it took a moment but he answered.

"enter.." he said emotionlessly

you opened the door to reveal sesshomaru writing something that looked important. you decided to mess with him a little by climbing on to his desk and laying on it. "are you comfortable?" he asked sarcastically."why yes i am thanks for asking. such a gentlemen you are." you said just as sarcastic. "anyways. you're probably wondering why i asked to speak with you. well i wanted to inform you that we're having a yearly ball." youshot up from your position.

"WE'RE HAVING A WHAT?!" you didn't mean it, but you screamed right in his face. sesshomaru had to close his eyes. "what did my face do to you for it to be screamed at?" he asked. you smiled at his sarcasm. "im sorry." you said. then you went close to his face.

"we're having a what?" you whispered. sesshomaru then smirked at you. surprisingly to you, he got in your face. "we're having a yearly ball. and i would like if you were to come." he whispered back. you laughed at him. then you relized something 'i don't have anything to wear!' you panicked. as if reading your mind, sesshomaru answered you. "i'll have a dress made for you." you let out a sigh on contentment. "thank you sesshomaru." he nodded in response. "

okay. you can leave." you nodded and left to your room leaving sesshomaru in thought.

sesshomaru's pov

you looked at the door to where kaze had just left. 'what is it that you do to me?' you kept asking your yourself. you sit there, slouched in your chair wondering. but couldn't figure it out. he just couldn't. everytime she came around, he acted diferently. you were an entirely different sesshomaru. you were outgoing, sarcastic, you even laugh at her. now that is not something sesshomaru, feared dog demon of the western lands would do. maybe because she's your friend and you feel comfortable around her. that might explain somethings, but how can it explain the feeling inside you when you see her. when she smiles at you. even when she brushes off the dirt from her shirt when you and her are done training.

i know why.. you inwardly rolled your eyes.

'oh. it's you.'

i know you don't mean that

'what do you want'

im here to help you out

'and what could you possibly help me with'

im here to help you relize that you like kaze.

'that's proposterous. we are friends. period. friends don't feel this way about friends'

that's because you like her. why can't you get that through your head.

'because i no i don't. and if i did, how do you know she feels the same about me.'

do you not see the way she looks at you idiot?! open your eyes. you're all she could ever want. and i don't mean to be conceited but look at you! your lord sesshomaru! feared throughout all the lands including your own. your loaded, and on top of that, your beautiful!

you sat there and pondered about what your concious told you. then you finally figured it out.

'that's why she does those things to me! she doesn't treat me like sesshomaru, lord of the western

lands. in her eyes im just sesshomaru. she treats me as an equal and not her superior.'

and what else do you like about her?

'basically everything! her smile, the way she talks, her body... i think the last one was my favorite. but what i like most about her is her attitude. she has such a fire within her. and can keep away from it.' you suddenly stopped thinking about kaze and thought of something else.

'you just tricked me.'

yes. yes i did.

'you made me think about all the things i like about kaze, and you used it against me.'

you sat back in your chair. you sighed deeply before getting up. as you headed to your room you smirked to yourself.

"leave it to me to fool myself." you said as you went into your room.


	15. Chapter 14

today was the day. the day of the spring ball. you had called kagome from her house to bring you your make up and things from her house so you could look extra nice. she told you she'd come at around 5:00. and with alot of begging and pleading, sesshomaru finally agreed.

it was around 3:00 now and you had just finished rin's hair and one of the servants were getting her dressed. you were doing anything and everything trying to make sesshomaru's life a little easier. he already killed two servants today because a painting was crooked. you had helped with the food, chores and it was going already about 4:00 now. you did some more various things and went up to sesshomaru's study.

when you got to sesshomaru study, you didn't feel his aura. which meant he wasn't there. so you went outside, nope. then you went to the big mahogany doors that with his room on the other side. you knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. you could feel his aura there, he just wasn't answering the doors. so you went inside to see a very stressed sesshomaru sitting on his bed. you tilted your head to the side and went closer to him. then you sat on his bed next to him. he jumped when you put your arm around him. "hey..you okay?" you asked. "no." he answered, no emotion whatsoever. "what's goin on? tell mama what's wrong." you said. he looked confused but smirked when he figured it was a joke. "everything is not going how i planned. it just seems that everything is all wrong. the food isn't correct, the decorations are..." he started. that's when you stood up. "whoa whoa...wait. i picked out those decorations. and they are damn pretty. thank you very much." you said playfully offended. "im sorry you have bad taste." he said just as playfully. you pushed him and he chuckled at you. "kaze.."

"hm?" you aked, placing sesshomaru's head on your chest. "thank you." you gave sesshomaru a curious look. "for what?" "for being my friend." he said. you smiled warmly at him. "your dress is in your room" he said.

you went to your room and gasped at what was in it. there lay just about the most breath taking red dress on your bed. "oh sesshomaru." you said as you went up to it. you picked it up and looked at it. then you tilted it to the side. then the other. suddenly a question came to mind.

'how the hell am i gonna put this on?'

you looked at the dress a bit more. '_well i guess i'll __try__ to put it on'_

10 minutes later

"so i put the thingamajig over the whatchamahoozi..." you started as you struggled to put one part

over the other. then you came to the conclusion.

the damn dress is too small!

you screamed in frustration. there was nothing else you could do. you then fall face down on your bed. suddenly you heard chuckling from the door. you looked up to see a very amused sesshomaru. "having fun?" he asked. "the damn dress is too small." you said annoyed. sesshomaru came over and you sat up. totally forgetting your dress was open and showed your bra and panties. "let me help." then you remembered and covered up. sesshomaru gave you a look that was unreadable. "kaze, i know what a woman's body looks like. and i've already seen yours." you sighed and let go. he grabbed one side (this is a kimono for those who didn't catch on) then the other and started to pull them together.

"sesshomaru i'm telling you it will not fit." sesshomaru looked up at you annoyed. "i'll make it fit. now hold still." he said. after about a minute of struggling, sesshomaru let go. "lay down." he said. "but sessho-" "_lay.down."_ you did not have to be told twice. sesshomaru got on top of you and tried to heave the two sides together. you could see his once pale face get red from him straining. you could see the vain pop out of his fore head.

"sesshomaru?" you asked. "what?" he asked annoyed. "what if i get on my knees and you go in back and try that." you suggested. he thought for a while. then he nodded. you did as you suggested and sesshomaru got in back of you and proceeded to pull. sesshomaru pulled the two sides as close as he could rubbing his hand against one of the cat marks a little making you gasp. then he finally got the two sides together. "got it! give me the tie!" he said. you quickly gave him the tie and you were dressed. then you collapsed on your bed with sesshomaru falling right on top of you. you both fell face first into the bed. "hey pant sesshomaru." you said. "hm?" "you know what would be funny?"

"no.."

"if some one--"

"OH.MY.GOD!"

you and sesshomaru's head's shot up to see who was at your door. you looked to see inuyasha, sango, miroku, and kagome in your door way. sango, kagome, and inuyasha were tomatoes. well miroku looked like he wanted to join in. "caught us." you finished.

this had to be the mother of all misunderstandings.


	16. Chapter 17

"um...heh..it's um..not what it looks like?" you said. you didn't mean for it to come out as a question but you didn't now how else to say it. sesshomaru had gotten off you to glare at inuyasha who sent one right back at him with no hesitation.

inuyasha shoved his hands in his sleeves. "hm. didn't look like that to me. it looked like you and sesshomaru-"

"we did not do anything. and if we did don't you think that the door would be locked or clothes would be laying around?" sesshomaru said void of any emotion. the inu gangs faces turned back to their normal color when the relized that it was just a big misunderstanding.

"kagome, do you have my make up?" you asked, trying to breaking the ice between the two brothers from their glaring contest. it didn't work. "yeah, it's right here in my bag." kagome said handing it to you. "while you dug in your bag, something came to mind. your head shot up from looking in the bag and your other bag. you jumped off the bed and ran to your bag across the room. you dug in it like a maniac then took out what you were looking for.

"here it is! i knew i had it!" you yelled. everyone looked at you. even inuyasha and sesshomaeru stopped glaring at eachother. "what is it?" inuyasha asked. "a dress i bought here. well, kagome brought it here but you get what i mean." you said.

walking the inu gang out the castle.

"well kagome thank you for bringing me the make-up. and have a safe trip bac. tell ya brother i said hi." you said waving. kagome waved back and you ran with your demon speed upstairs.

sesshomaru's pov

you were waiting down stairs when all the guests arrived to greet them. and you couldn't lie, you were nervous. and without kaze here, you were lucky that you weren't sweating. you smirked at the thought of kaze. in fact you couldn't keep it off your face as the lords and lady's came. lord hitachi of the eastern lands had come to see you first when all the guests had finally came. "ah! lord sesshomaru it's a plesure to see you again."

"like wise lord hitachi." you said with your emotionless mask on. then other lords came to join your conversation. "so lord sesshomaru how've you been?" lord yuri of the southern lands asked. "i've been well. and how've you been? how is your wife." you asked all though you really didn't care. you were just killing time. "oh she's just fine." he answered.

"and yours lord hitachi?" you asked. "she's fine but my new ex-wife is coming down the stairs right now." he said looking past you. you narrowed your eyes and lookedto see what he was talking about. your jaw nearly fell to the floor but you closed it just in time for people to turn their head. kaze had come down the stairs and boy did she look breath taking...

back to you

you were in the mirror looking at your your self while putting on the final touches of makeup on. you put on diamond hoop earing and belt over your dress. you took the last remaining rollers out of your hair and proceded to walk down the hall to the main room. but all the while you were absoultely frazzled. (frazzled means nervous by the way) you didn't understand.

'what the hell? i feel so nervous.' you thought. 'oh my god what if i trip and fall on my way down the stairs? what if everybody hates me? what if... what if..AW MAN I CAN"T EVEN THINK ABOUT ANYMORE 'WHAT IF'S!' you yelled in your mind. soon you finally came down to the main hall. 'c'mon kaze. you can do it! you can't let sesshomaru down! you have to make a good impression.' you thought. 'well here goes everything...' you thought as you turned the corner. then you went to the starting of the stairs. it wasn't until you got to the middle where everyone noticed you were there. evryone stopped talking and watched as you were coming. your eyes searched the room for sesshomaru and youfound him. you could have sworn you saw his jaw drop when he saw you. 'nah, it must be my imagination. that would never happen..could it?' you thought as you finally got down stairs. then you quickly made your way to sesshomaru and two other people. (oh yeah forgot to describe your dress! it's black with a v-neck that stops at your belly button but you have black tube top under it. and it stops mid thigh. skimpy i know but when i fist saw it i thought it was nice. think bootz from the flavor of love)

sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes off you. and it went dito for you. he had on a black kimono and black pants to match. the fluffy was still on his shoulder but he was still hansome nonetheless. he gave you this empty feeling in the pit of your stomach when you watched him. and the way he ws looking at you was starting to make you feel like you were gonna throw up. but in a good way. "lord sesshomaru?" you both were teared from your thoughts and looked to see where the voice had come from. it had come from this man. he had a deep booming voice. and he was short and fat. like a butter ball.

"aren't you gonna introduce us to your..friend?" he asked. sesshomaru shook his head a little and regained his composure. "this is kaze. kaze this lord hitachi of the eastern lands. and lord yuri of the southern lands." he said. you extended your hand to shake. "it's nice to meet you lord hitachi, lord yuri." you said. the fat one took your hand first. "the pleasure is all mine." he said as he kissed your hand. as sson as he did that sesshomaru's eyes changed. but it didn't leave quick like the other looks, you saw this one. you weren't sure but when lord yuri kissed your other hand the look came again. now you were positive 'he's jelous.' you thought as you stared at him.

"im gonna go and talk to the other guests." you said. sesshomaru nodded and watched you leave. unknowingly to him you had a smile on your face.

around the end of the spring ball. i didn't really fee like writng all about it so there

you had migled all night with all the guests but kept in sight of sesshomaru at the same time. you kept a smile on your face all night after seeing the look of jelously in sesshomaru's eyes. other wome would think it's crazy but for some odd reason it exited you. you liked the how dominant he was when it came to you. and you wanted nothing more than to feel that feeling again. you and sesshomaru said your good byes to the guests as they left. suddenly you felt a pulling on your dress. you looked down to see rin rubbing her eyes. "lady kaze, would you tuck me in?" she asked. "of course." you said. you went up to her room and she jumped in bed. you laughed at her innocence and sat at the side of her bed. "lady kaze?" "hm?" "could you sing me a song?" she asked with droopy eyes. "how could i say no to that face?" you said. you put your finger on your chin in thought. "oh i know!" you said. "i'll sing you a song i alway's liked. it's from my favorite movie." you said.

dancing bears

painted wings

things i almost remember

and a song

someone sings

once upon a december

someone holds me safe and warm

horses prance through

a silver storm

figures dancing gracfully

across my memory

far away long ago

glowing dim

as an ember

things my heart

used to know

things it yearns to remember

and a song someone sings

once upon a december

you finshed the song and rin was knocked out. you tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "good

night rin.." you said.

"you have a beautiful voice." a deep voice said. you turned your head to see sesshomaru in the doorway. "thanks." you replied. you got up and walked over to sesshomaru who gently closed the door. you were about to go to your room when a widow in the hall caught your eye. you went towards it and sat in the windowsil. for some reason you just felt like watching the stars.

"you know it's a beter view in my balcony." sesshomaru said from behind you. you smiled and you and sesshomaru made your way to his room.

sesshomaru opened the door for you to go in first "what a gentlemen." you said sarcastically putting your hand on your chest. "i aim to please." he said. you went to the window and opened the doors to the balcony. "woow." was all you could say. you watched the stars gleem lighting up the night sky along with the pale moon.

"hey sesshomaru come and look out here with me." you said. sesshomaru came without question. 'what's going on with him today?' you thought. he sat in the nearest chair (because there are chairs on his balcony) and you sat on his lap. he tensed when you did but relaxed. "kaze, may i ask you a question?" "you're askin one now." you joked. "i'm serious." he said. "alright. shoot." you said laying your head on his shoulder. "what is love to you?" he asked. you took your head off his shoulder and looked at him. "why?" you asked, eyes narrowed in confusion. sesshomaru shrugged nonchalantly. "i just wanted to know. how do you feel about it?" his question made you think for a moment. you put your finger on your chin, laying against sesshomaru slightly. "well, i wouldn't know how to feel about it because iv'e never felt it." you answered.

"i see. so you've never been in love before." "nope. but i know when or if i do, it's gonna be with someone i'll cherish. the one who gives me that giddy feeling everytime i see him. the one that makes my heart sore when he touches me. and puts me into that over-the-ball-park-make-your heart-sing-kinda-kiss. and when that happens i'll know that i'm with my true love." you said. you sighed happily at the thought. "well you wouldn't know until you've had the kiss." sesshomaru said. "true. and it has to be with the person i cherish." you said. you stood up and cracked your back. sesshomaru stood up soon after you. you didn't know that he stood up so you walked right into his chest.

he stumbled back and fell. with you on top of him. you and sesshomaru's faces were only cetimeters apart. you could feel his warm breath on your lips. you got lost in his eyes as he got lost in yours. then before you knew it, he lifted his head up to gently brush his lips onto yours. your mind totally went blank. you wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on yours. and that's what you were gonna get.

sesshomaru's lips gently pressed against yours in a romantic kiss. he started to sit up as you wrapped your legs around him while he started to stand. he soon broke the kiss to rub his tongue against your botton lip asking for an entrance. which you gave without a second thought. your tongues wrestled for dominance. sesshomaru won in the end. to both your and sesshomaru's displeasure you had to break silently cursing oxygen for running out of air. "stupid...air." you said.

"damn...it..to hell." he said playfully. "you know..my room is...kinda far...got any room in that kingsize bed for me?" you said. "always.." and with that you both got in bed and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 18

sesshomaru's pov

you woke up with the biggest smirk on your face as you watched the angel beside you sleep. she had her mouth parted and her warm breath hit your face lightly. her curls from the night before covered her face a little so you pushed them out the way to see her gorgeous face. suddenly as you were watching this goddess of woman sleep, there was this ringing noise. you looked around your room to see where it was but couldn't find it. so you carefully got out of bed and followed the sound.

you followed the soud for a few minutes now and it was starting to get on your nerves. suddenly the sound got louder. it was coming from kaze's room. you opend the door and tried to find the ringing 'whatever it is. when i find it im breaking it.' you thought bitterly. then the sound got louder as you got to a certain place. 'it's coming from her bag.' you thought. you picked it up and rummaged through it trying to find what was responsible. then you finally found it. it was her phone. 'how she can sleep throught this infernal ringing is beyond me.' you thought. you tilted her phone side ways and then the other way. then you slapped it against your hand. then it stopped. you sighed in relief. you were about to put it down when something strange happened.

it spoke to you.

"hello?"

you threw it on her bed and stepped back from it and drew your sword..well if you had one. 'damn it's in my room.' you thought. "hello?" it said again. it sounded annoyed. an annoyed woman's voice. you picked up the phone and put it to your ear.

"hel-lo"

"hello?" you answered.

"damn kaze how long does it take to an- who's this?"

"who is this?"

"i asked you first."

"this is sesshomaru. now your turn."

"this is keisha. kaze's sister. may i ask what you doin wit her phone?"

"kaze is sleeping and i heard the ringing so i answered. you are kaze's sister?"

"yeah.."

"she has told me much about you."

"well, she ain't tell me nuthin about no guy named sesshomaru. i'll be sure to ask her when she comes down here for my famliy reunion."

"family reunion?"

"yeah...wait. i wouldn't have to ask her if you would just come wit her."

"you want me to go to your family reunion?"

"of course. it would be nice to meet a friend of kaze's. soo you wanna come?"

"um..okay."

"great! make sure to tell kaze that it's in a week and to go to kagome's house for the plane tickets."

"alright."

"bye.."

"goodbye."

with much trouble you finally hung up the phone and looked at it. 'a family runion eh? it would be nice to see where kaze's family comes from.' you thought.

as you turned around, you looked to see a very shocked kaze with her jaw on the floor.

back to you

you were absolutely flabergasted to what you had just seen. at first you thought sesshomaru was playing when he was speaking on the phone, but you heard keisha's voice. "what just happened?" you asked. sesshomaru gave you back your phone and gently kissed you on the lips. it almost made you forget about what he just did. thank go it wasn't the kiss he gave you yesterday or that would surley be the case.

"i just spoke to your sister. she asked me if i wanted to accomapny you to a family reunion in your time. and i accepted." he said. if your jaw dropped any lower, it would fall through the floor. "why would you do that?!" you yelled. "you do not want me to go?" he asked. he seemed hurt. your voice softened when you heard his voice. "oh no it's not that i'm just wondering how tha hell imma explain to my family that i'm bringing a feared dog demon lord to my family reunion and not only that..HOW THE FUCK AM I GONNA EXPLAIN THAT IM A DAMN CAT DEMON?!" you screamed. you made your way to your bed and sat down massaging your temples.

suddenly you felt two arms go around your waist. you turned around to meet the golden eyes of sesshomaru who had a look of understanding. "listen kaze, if your family loves like i know they do they'll understand and come to terms that your different from them. and i'll be there to knock sense into them if they don't." you could help but laugh at the last part. you turned to sesshomaru and kissed him lightly. "thank you sesshomaru." you said. "your welcome." he replied. "your right, there my family and they should except me for who i am and if they don't, i'll always have you." you said. 'now for the next burden.' you thought.


	18. Chapter 19

a week later

you were waiting by the door for sesshomaru with your bags with an impatient inuyasha. he and kagome had come to give you your plane tickets to new york. "c'mon jackass we dont have all day ya know!" inuyasha yelled. sesshomaru had finally come down stairs of course glaring at inuyasha all the way down in the process.

"why are you here anyway? as i recall the wench was the only one coming here." he said emotionlessly. you still didn't know what a wench is but you knew it was bad. "well maybe if you were as smart as you think you are you would know that there are demons everywhere and she would die if i didn't come with her so there." inuyasha said, shoving his hands in his sleeves, thinking he just won the battle.

"and who's fault would that be if she dies?" sesshomaru said smirking at the thought. "why you.." inuyasha didn't finish as he lunged at sesshomaru who did the same. you looked at kagome who looked at you knowing exactly what you were thinking. "INUYASHA SIT!" inuyasha went face first into the floor. "sesshomaru!" sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. "you wanna fight get married. but for now lets go we gotta plane ta catch." you said. inuyasha got up and looked at kagome.

in the forest

"why'd ya do that for?!" he yelled. "because you were gonna kill him." she said. "your point being?" he said sarcastically. this went on for about a hour and a half you had left the castle and where on your way to the bone eaters (or whatever you call it) well. you didn't really mind it but you knew sesshomaru was just a milisecond away from strangling both inuyasha and kagome. you looked at sesshomaru who had his eyes closed in frustration fighting the urge to beat the living daylights out of his younger brother. then an idea popped into your head.

you decided to fall back a little, letting inuyasha and kagome go up a head (for all the people that didn't figure it out, you and sesshomaru were in front.) then when inuyasha and kagome were far enough, you slammed sesshomaru into the nearest tree. "kaze.." he didn't get the oppurtunity to finish because you slammed you lips onto his. sesshomaru quickly followed and picked you up by your legs, making you wrap your arms around his neck trying to stop your self from falling and deepening the kiss while he slammed you against the tree. sesshomaru pulled away licking at your bottom lip asking for an intrance which you gave. your tongues waltzed together for a good few minutes until sesshomaru got bored and went to your jawline nipping and kissing driving you up a wall. he then reached your colorbone making you moan in satifaction. guess your cat prints arent the only sensitve spots. sesshomaru smirked against your neck gently nipping at the same spot once again. "se..sesshomaru.. we need ta catch up ta inuyasha and kago-oohh-me.." you said.it wasn't meant to come out as a moan. sighing deeply, sesshomaru stopped. you unwrapped your legs and arms around him and took off to where inuyasha and kagome went.

at the bone eater's well

you and sesshomaru had just stopped running when you saw the well. with inuyasha and kagome waiting your you. inuyahsa smirked. "heh, what took ya?" sesshomaru was about to say something when you put your hand on his shoulder and gave him 'the look' he gave you a deep sigh and kept quiet. "well here we go. bye inuyasha, see ya in two weeks." you said giving him a hug. that didn't sit too well with sesshomaru. you pulled away and went toward the well with kagome and sesshomaru by your side. you took his hand and jumped in with kagome shortly after.


	19. Chapter 20

you had just landed safely on the soft ground with sesshomaru still holding your hand. kagome got up first and sesshomaru followed helping you out. he bent down and pulled you by your waist, and held you bridal style. "you didn't have ta help sesshomaru. but thank you." you said. "i know. i wanted to." he replied. his back was still to the city that stood behind him so you didn't see his reaction but you knew it was gonna be priceless.

sure enough he turned around with you still in his arms and his eyes widened like he just saw naraku and inuyasha kissing. he totally forgot you were in his arms and dropped you, with you landing right on your butt. he suddenly looked down to see that he was empty handed and bent down to help you up. "my apologies." he said. "no need. if i just got outta ancient japan, i woulda dropped me too." you joked. he smirked at you.

kagome smiled at the two of you while standing on the side lines. then suddenly her face changed from dreamy to a 'i just remembered' look. "oh kaze i have this for you. you left this in my house the night you fell in the well. " she said. you looked at her confused but she had dug in her pocket and pulled out your necklace. "oh kagome i thought i lost this! thank you so much. my sister woulda kicked my ass if i lost this necklace." you said. "here let me put it on for you." sesshomaru said. you gave him the neckalce and turned around, your back facing him. you lifted up your hair and sesshomaru clamped the necklace. "thank you sess..." you started but suddenly felt dizzy. you held you head as sesshomaru looked at you in concern. "kaze are you okay?" he asked.

"hey sesshomaru, since when has there been five of you?" you asked. you didn't get to hear a reply because you had blanked out.

5 minutes later

you woke up with the most hugest headache. "ugh..what happened? i feel funny." you said to no one in particular but sesshomaru decided that he should answer. "you look funny.." he said simply.

"your mother." you retorted back. sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at you as you raised your eyebrow. before anything else escalated from there, kagome stepped in. "no he didn't mean it like that. here look." she said as she handed you a mirror. you couldn't believe your eyes. you were...you. the same jet black hair, and you were a little more curvy than you're demon form. you touced your forehead, cheeks, and lips to see if you were'nt imagining things. "oh my goodness." was all you could say. then another thought ahd come into your head. "i don't have to tell my sister about my demon powers." you said. you looked at sesshomaru who still had his eyes narrowed. "im sorry baby. i thought you told that i looked funny just to be mean. so i retaliated." you explained. "im not angry. im just.. caught me off guard... i didn't have a comeback." he said "that's what it was supposed to do." you said. "okay let's go to the airport!" you excalimed. and with that sesshomaru and you and kagone left.

at the air port.

you were in the middle of the airport with a veryparanoid sesshomaru looking around everywhere like he was a newborn baby. we must've stopped every five minutes to explain to sesshomaru what thngs were. well mostly kagome because you didn't have a clue what anything was because it was all in japanese. yes you were japanese but you've never been to japan until the penpal contest. stupid i know but who was gonna take you? your sister who had her own problems, your dead parents? okay then. you hugged and thanked kagome one last time before heading off to the airplane promising to bring back food. "you ready sesshomaru? because when you get over there im pretty sure your gonna be bombarded with questions." you warned. "im ready for anything your sister can throw at me." he said. you almost gave a sarcastic laugh.

"you ready ta go on the plane?" you said. as you walked through the tube that leads into the plane (don't now what it's called.) "not really." he said honestly. you chuckled a bit " don't worry mommy's here ta take care of her boy." you said as you grabbed on to his arm. he smrkied as you smiled back and before you knew it you were on the plane, seated and headed to LaGuardia airport. 'next stop, the bronx' you thought as the plane took off.


	20. Chapter 21

"here we are." you said as you got out the cab from the air port. you decided for the caby driver to let you off a certain street so you could walk the rest of the way back. you couldn't help but smile at everything you went past as you went through your home. the children playing with their mothers watching out the window. the bodegas playing their spanish music and the old guys playing dominos outside. all down to the police sirens and the graffiti on the walls. you missed it all. its like you've been gone forever. you waved at the people that you passed by.

sesshomaru earned a few stares as well. suddenly sesshomaru stopped. "what's the matter?" you asked but quickly saw what he was looking at. he was looking at the line of fast-food stores that went a certain block. it wasn't until then that you relized you were hungry. McDonalds, Burger King, Wendy's, White Castle, you name it, you had it. all those smells of hamburgers, french fries, soft drinks, and pizza suddenly swam to your nose. you looked to sesshomaru who still stared. "it's so..colorful." he said. you smiled at him. "c'mon before my sister gets angry and i gain the 1000 pounds just looking at this." you said turning to your house. with sesshomaru right behind you.

your house was coming into fully view as was two other people that made you smile to yourself. it was like they smelled you coming as they turned their head to meet your gaze and they screamed as loud as they could. dropping the big box they had in their had. "AUNTY KAZE." you bent down to your niece and nephew's level as they tackled you on the cold concret. "hey babies. did ya miss me?" you said. still hugging them. "of course." after a few more minutes of hugging, the let go and looked at sesshomaru. "aunty kaze, who's that?" daysia asked. "yeah who's he?" omar added.

"this is sesshomaru, sesshomaru, these are my niece and nephew daysia and omar." you said. "ooohhhh, this is sesshomaru. mommy told us about him." you rolled your eyes. "tha's because ya mama can't hold water worth nuthin." you said. omar and daysia giggled. you laughed to and dicovered the purple box that daysia dropped when you came came into her sights. "day-day what's that?" you asked pointing to the big purple box. daysia looked at the box then at you, then at omar then at sesshomaru. "it's a gift." she said omar looked at her. then she gave him a look that said go along with it.' omr got it and agreed. "yeah, a gift. it's for sesshomaru." he said. they think they're so slick.

you knew exaclty what they wanted to do and they thought sesshomaru would fall for it. daysia and omar ran away from you and went to get the 'gift' to give to sesshomaru. you stood up and walked next to him. "don't open the box." you whispered after you got his attention. he gave you a curious look. "why?" he whispered back. "just don't im telling you don't open it." you said. daysia and omar came back with the purple box sesshomaru bent down to take it. you gave him a look that said 'alright down't listen.' he ignored it and looked in the box anyway. there was nothing in it. as a matter of fact the bottom was gone. suddenly before he knew it, daysia's and omar's hands went from the bottom hitting sesshomaru in the face. you put your top lip over your bottom lip to stop yourself from laughing. daysia nd omar had already run in the building at the time. sesshomaru calmly stood back up and looked at you with an emotionless face.

"told ya, told ya twice." you said. he gave you an annoyed look and that was it. you burst out laughing. "pfffffttttt. im sorry." you said between laughs. "that was not funny." he said calmly. you stopped laughing "alright it wasn't funny...it was hilarious!" you said as you laughed again. "c'mon sweety. let's go upstairs." you said as you grabbed his hand and led to your apartment.

"okay are you ready?" you asked.

"yes."

good. cuz im not." you answered.

"what's the matter?"

"would it be too late if i decide ta leave and go back to the feudal era?"

"kaze, you can't be serious."

"as i'll ever be."

"kaze, don't worry. you'll be fine. your family cannot be that bad for you to want to go a whole 15

hours back to japan." sesshomaru said.

"c'mon sesshomaru, it's not too late to leave." you said heading for the stairs. sesshomaru grabbed your arm and made you look t him.

"are you serious? this is not the kaze i know. you can't run away from your problems. you will have to face her sometimes. she is your sister and she loves you. the feeling will go away when you see her." sesshomaru said. you smiled at him.

"alright. you talk to me like im telling her im pregnant or something. but i will go in there and face my sister." you said.

"now that's the kaze i know." he said. sesshomaru took your chin and gently kissed you on the lips. then without warning

"AWWWWW" you heard. you had just now relized you were at your door. someone was looking through your peep whole. "keisha open the door." you said. "that was sooo sweet." she said. "keisha!" you yelled. she then opened the door and gave you a look. "inside voices." she then looked from you to sesshomaru and froze.


	21. Chapter 22

"whoa.." your sister said breathlessly. "uhm..thanks..i think." sesshomaru said. you looked between sesshomaru and your sister. "um so can we come in now?" you said more annoyed than you thought. sesshomaru caught the annoyance in your voice and raised an eyebrow.

'is she jelous..?' he thought inwardly smirking. you caught the look he was giving you and it was your turn to raise the eyebrow giving him a 'what are you staring at?' look. 'i think i'll take this a bit further to see her reaction.' he thought again. sesshomaru went up to keisha and took her hand. "it is a pleasure to finally meet you lady keisha." then sesshomaru did one thing you never thought but it sure sent keisha bouncing of the wall. he kissed her hand. the look in your eyes came again and now he was positive.

'she's jelous.' his thought were interuppted by a very happy keisha pulling him into the apartment and sitting him down on the couch. "well it's nice to see you too keisha!" kaze yelled sarcastically in the doorway as she dragged her suitcases in the door way. sesshomaru got up from the couch to help her and picked up all the suitcases with ease. "you don't have to help sesshomaru i got it." you protested. "i know i don't have to, i want to. now where do you want these bags?" he asked. you pointed to your room in the opposite direction and sat on the couch next your sister. wen the door closed, that's when your sister jumped on you bombarding you with hugs and kisses.

"and where was this five minutes ago?" you said trying to fight her off you. "well would you rather me do this in front of sesshomaru?" you sighed and gave in hugging her back. after a few moments more of that, she got off you. "so what do you think of sesshomaru?" you asked. "i think he is just about the most beautiful man i have ever seen in my entire life." she said in a serious playful tone. "well now you know how i felt when i first met him." you said. you didn't bother telling her that five minutes into knowing him you beat the living daylights out of him, that wouldn't be smart.

"so where does he live? how do you feel about him? are his eyes really yellow?, and where the hell did you find him because i am so on my way to japan!" she said. you laughed at her stupidity. "yes they are really that color, believe it or not he owns his own land in a castle, and would you believe he was wandering around?." keisha's eyes widened at the second answer. "you mean to tell me that you've been in a castle for the last 4 months. he's loaded like that?!" she said. you put your hand over her mouth to quiet her down. "shut up he'll hear you stupid." you hissed. "im sorry but you been livin it up these past few months. i wanna live in a damn castle." she pouted. "doesnt' everybody?" you countered.

"true. i know where im going when i get old." she said. you both laughed. "but in all seriousness. i don't like him because he got all that money and because he's..well.. beautiful, i like him for him. me and him ain't really get off on the right foot but when i got to know him, he was such a sweety pie. we were friends before we became... you know.. an item. even without the money and the castle i'd still like him as much as i do. i think he would still give me that feeling he gives me when i look at him or when he smiles at me."

keisha raised an eybrow at the last part. "feeling? you aint tell me about any feeling." you looked at her for a minute, a little annoyed. "yes and stop interuppting me. he gives me this feeling in my body i can't describe. it's a warm feeling, like when you stand next to a fire place, or if you have on a fur, or something. i can'texplain it but it's right here." you stood up in front of your sister and took her hand. she raised an eyebrow but her eyes widended when you showed her. you put her hand on your stomach in the middle of your cat marks. keisha knew this feeling all too well. 'i'll let her find out on her own.' she thought as her look softened when she figured it out. she mistakingly ran her hand on you cat mark and you gasped and tensed. keisha noticed this and pulled herself away from you.

"what's wrong?" she asked. she was about to do it again when you moved out the way. "kaze, what's the matter with you?" she said now standing up. "it's nothing." you said quietly. "it has got to be something now let me see." she said going over to you. "i told you it's nothing." she said. "either let me see or i go and ask sesshomaru." "ask me what?" a deep voice said coming out your room. your sister turned to see sesshomaru leaning in the door way. "what is wrong with kaze? i grazed her stomach and she tensed but she wont tell me what's wrong." keisha asked sesshomaru looked at your sister curiously and looked at you with the same look. you took a deep breath. 'well i was gonna havta tell her somtime.' you thought. you took another deep breath and lifted up your shirt to reaveal the cat marks.

your sister's eyes widened as did sesshomaru's but his wasn't as noticable. "keisha, sit down, i gotta tell you something, it's very important and i think you should know." you said keisha raised an eyesbrow and looked from you to sesshomaru. "are you sure?" he mouthed you. you nodded and led her to the chair.

"i've been thinking of a way to tell you this but i couldn't find the right words. sesshomaru..well..he isn't from here." you explained

"i know that stupid he's from japan, duh!" she said. you rolled your eyes as sesshomaru put a hand on his fore head. keisha looked at the both of you. "what?" she asked. "no! he's from a different japan." you tried to explain. keisha tilted her head to the side. "there are two japans?!" she asked. sesshomaru sighed. "kaze, let me tell her." he said. you nodded. "lady keisha, i am not from the japan you have sent kaze to. i am from feaudal japan." keisha raised an eyebrow. "feaudal japan? like ancient japan? you trying ta tell me my sister has been in ancient japan for the last 4 months?" she asked. sesshomaru nodded. "okay and i suppose that if i look out side the sky is going to be green." she laughed at her own joke.

"NO! YOU STUPID IDIOT TRY AND LISTEN." you yelled. "the first night i went to kagome's house, she went to this well and i follwed her out of curiosity. and then she fell in, or so i thought. i looked in but it was like something grabbed me and pulled me in." you tried to explain. "so you went to ancient japan through a magical, time travel well?" you rubbed your temples. "i don't see what this has to do with the marks on your stomach yet." she said crossing her arms. with your figers still on your temples, you thought while sesshomaru tried to explain to her. "keisha what im trying to say is that sesshomaru is a demon. he is a dog demon." she then did something that pissed you off. she burst out laughing.

"okay and your a cat demon." she said between laughs. "actually.." you said awkwardly. keisha stared wideyed at you and laughed harder. sesshomaru put his face in his hands in frustration as you rubbed your temples. 'how am i gonna get her to believe me..?' you thought glaring at your sister who was still laughing. sesshomaru started to rub his temples joining your glaring contest with the woman you have called sister for all these years. you knew he's getting annoyed and if it means going into histrue form he was gonna do it. even though you've never seen it your sure keisha's face would be priceless. 'but we don't have to go that far. so what should i do?' you thought absent-mindedly playing with you're necklace. sesshomaru heard the clanking sound against your nails and stared at you.

"kaze," he said. you waved him off, still deep in thought. "not now sesshomaru im trying to figure out how to prove this to her." you said quietly still playing with the necklace. sesshomaru rolled his eyes and grabbed your hand that was playing with the necklace. "what?" you asked annoyed. keisha had stopped laughing long enough to see sesshomaru snatch the necklace off you're neck. keisha gasped.

"what the hell is wrong with you! kaze this has gone far enou-" keisha's eyes widened immensly as a pink and purple light surounded you. the lights in the house had dimmed and now you were slowly starting to change. your nails started to grow before her very eyes as your ears and hair grew along with it. your shape had decreased a little bit at the hips but your boob had gotten bigger. the lights finally stopped dimming and you looked at sesshomaru with a stupid look. "duh!" you said "i like you kaze but that was a very idiotic move on your part. i just need to let you know that." he smirked. "shut up." you said crossing your arms. "'oh how am i gonna tell her how im a cat demon when im twirling on the only thing that holds me back from telling her.' he mocked. playfully twirling his fingers on an invisible necklace on his neck. you glare at sesshomaru a moment more before turning to your awestruck sister. "keisha?" you asked to her dazed form. she was absolutely dazed at what she had just saw. "keisha..talk to me." you said taking her hands in yours. "wh-why didn't you tell me when you found out?" she finally said. "i didn't know how to tell you. i was absolutley scared to death when i came here. what was i suppose to tell you. 'oh im a cat demon.. could you pass the salt'?" you said.

keisha closed her eyes and now it was her turn to put her fingers on her temples. "i understand where you're coming from kaze, but you should know that you can tell me anything. i love you sweety, and even if you are.. you know... and sesshomaru was, well, you know then you shouldn't have hesitated to tell me. i'd love you if you told me then, and i love you still." she said. "thanks keish." you said. you were on the verge of crying, keisha put you in a warml, loving, friendly, understanding hug. you pulled away from her and looked to sesshomaru. "i guess you were right, sesshomaru." you said. "i told you." he saidsmirk still playing on his face. "don't get all cocky on me." you said playfully pushing him. "OH kaze! chevelle, and cashet' are coming over with the rest of your cousins tomorrow." keisha said after you had your sister to sister moment. your eyes lit up. you loved your cousins cashet' and chevelle. they were like your sisters and you did everything together. keisha let out a yawn.

"well i don't about you two but im tired. i need ta sleep this off. im going to bed. there will be no sleeping in the same bed." she said sternly. sesshomaru didn't show emotion on the outside but you knew he was disapointed. you suddenly yawned. "sesshomaru why don't you sleep in my room." you said when the door was officially closed. "but your sister said not to sleep in the same room.." he said unsurely. you put your finger up and waved it. "no, no. she said in the same bed. now come on let's go to sleep." you grabbed his hand and led him to your room. "what a naughty kitten you are." he smirked. "rawr." you playfully growled. he chuckled at you. with that sesshomaru and you went to bed.


	22. Chapter 23

you stared at the mall in front of you with longing eyes, while sesshomaru stared in awe. he had never seen a building so big in his life. hell, he's never seen a building. it was like a never ending way up as sesshomaru looked up at the building.

"what is this place?" he asked breathlessly.

"this my dear is called a mall. and we are about to go wild in here." he looked at you.

"but you have no money.." you smirked. you went in your bag and pulled out keisha's credit card. she had left it on the coffe table for you to take and buy things for sesshomaru. but it wouldn't hurt to have just one more shirt or jeans right?

"what's that?" chevelle and cashet looked at sesshomaru dumbfounded.

"you don't know what a credit card is?" chevelle asked amazed, little disapointment in her voice.

"am i supposed to?"

chevelle, cashet and you went up to sesshomaru and hugged him.

"you poor credit card deprived thing you.." cashet said laying her head on one side of his chest.

"now don't you worry. we are going to take good care of you. i promise." chevelle said, laying her head on the opposite side of his chest.

"and it will be courtesy of the first national bank of keisha brown! now let's go and ruin some credit!" you said and with that, your cousins dragged sesshomaru through the mall doors like maniacs.

you, chevelle, and cashet, dragged sesshomaru around the mall like mad men. you taught him the art of the credit card and it seemed to really meash well with him. you bought all types of sneakers, shirts, and pants for him. he dragged you everywhere asking what was what until you hit the one place you wanted to hit since you got back home,

the food court...

now it wasn't like the resturauts like where you lived. these also had an assortment of foods and drinks also...but it was much better. your stomach growled uncontrollably as the 'subway', 'blimpies', 'chinese food' and other assortments of foods slither into your nostrils. unknowilgly to you, sesshomaru closed his eyes at the divine smell that had also passed him chevelle and cashet were getting hungry too.

"now i don't know about you three but i'm hungry and i'm getting on line..."

"same here.."

"i second that.."

"i'm coming with you." you looked to sesshomaru and headed toward the chinese food line.

a few minutes later

you and sesshomaru sat down with your trays as chevelle and kaze joined you. you ordered chicken wings, and french fries. oh and let's not forget the BBQ sauce smothered all over it. sesshomaru decided not to order and watched as you ate. you looked at him while trying to eat your food with as much datiness as possible.

"hey sessh try this.."he narrowed his eyes at the bbq covered chicken. even though it smelled divine.

"i don't think so..i don't want to intrude on your little feast which is quite unattractive if i can say so." he smirked. you gasped and playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"c'mon sesshy please try it, for me.."

"i don't want any.. i don't even now what it is.."

"don't knock it till you try it."

"no."

"c'mon, here comes the dragon coming to land in his cave." you started to make 'roaring' sounds as your cousins looked at you like you were stupid. you swerved around your fork and tried to land it in his mouth but he wouldn't open it. you pouted but got an evil look in your eyes. you got up from your seat and sat on his lap as chevelle and cashet watched from the side lines, sly grins plastered on their faces. you put a piece of chicken in yourmouth and leaned into sesshomaru.

"will you taste now?"

"i'm thinking about it."

you lowered your mouth onto his and fed him the chicken. sesshomaru took it and you pulled away. sesshomaru chewed the chicken you gave him, his eyes widening in surprise.

"i told you not to knock until you tried it."

"what is.."

"BBQ sauce."

"well i want a whole stock of it back to the castle. i'm going to go get sommore...chicken." you handed sesshomaru some money and he went to the line.

"damn kaze, if i ain't know any better, i would think the dude from another world the way he looked at the BBQ sauce."

'if only you knew...'

"it don't matter where he from, i wanna meet his brother... if he looks like him, im on the next flight to japan." cashet said. you chuckled at her. sesshomaru came back with a whole new plate of food, drenched in BBQ sauce, the french fries, the hamburger, the chicken wings, even the sandwich he had.

"did you know they had so many different varieties of BBQ sauce?" he asked taking huge bites of chicken. you stared at him as he ate a new assortment of food. he was worse than you.

"you guys are made for eachother." your cousins said in unison. sesshomaru had finished and sighed in comtentment.

at home

you and sesshomaru were at home. you had gotten tired and ran out of money shopping. chevelle and cashet checked into a hotle because you live in a small apartment ans sesshomaru was supposed to be sleeping on the couch. (heheh) you smiled at the thought as you layed your pillow down and laid next to sesshomaru.

"c'mon sweety, let's go to bed, we gotta go tomorrow."

"where are we going?"

"to a bigger house for the family reunion."

"do we have to go on a plane?"

"no ya big baby. we goin by car so don't worry." he narrowed his eyes as you laughed at him.

"what's so funny?"

"how can you be scared of an air plane, when you ride on a two headed dragon everywhere? i don't understand."

"how can someone so gorgeous be so dense?"

"shut up."

"you started it."

"awe c'mon and let's go to bed. we gotta wake up early tomorrow." and with that you and sesshomaru took your pillows and laid on the floor.


	23. Chapter 24

have you ever had those days where you just feel like snapping on the first person you see? or to just make somone elses life miserable just to make yourself feel better? well that's probably what sesshomaru felt like when he had to drive in the back of the car with your niece and nephew. you called shot gun so you wouldn't deal with it but sesshomaru wasn't quite as lucky. and it seems the threats daysia and omar were getting from you and keisha weren't really doing much because they kept going. you saw sesshomaru's hand glow green a couple times and his eyes got started to glint red. then they started to bleed through the corners of them. you heard a few growls escape his throat, but who could blame him? they kicked and screamed, pulled his hair, sang VERY mean songs about his ears, it was absolutely awful! there would be no doubt in your mind that he would most likely kill them if under different circumstances. you would try to comfort him by saying things like "it will all be over soon" and "it's okay babe, we're almost there.." and "they'll probably do this until they get sleepy." okay so the last one wasn't so much of a comforting thing to say but it stopped him. but keisha promised to 'set them straight' when they got there. sesshomaru seemed pleased. but it still didn't stop them. then about four hours into the trip, (the trip takes six hours) sesshomaru got one of those all to familar glints in his eye that you don't think you liked. he turned to the children and asked.

"children, would you like to play a game?"

daysia and omar's eyes lit up hearing the word game.

"YAY! LET'S PLAY A GAME LET'S PLAY A GAME!" they chanted.

"okay. but you have to listen."

they immediately shut up.

"now this game is called the quiet game. and if you speak, you lose. you ready to play?"

"yeah!" they said in unison.

"not on your mark.. get set..go."

silence.

"aw i guess i can't go that long.. i lost." sesshomaru said, sighing, gloomily putting his head down in fake shame.

then it was quite the whole way to virginia.

we're finally here!" you exclaimed. it had been six hours snce you left the bronx and into that dreded car and you were finally here. in west virginia. you stand in front of the house your whole family was supposed to stay in. you looked in the drive way to see that you were the last ones to arrive. it was around six and it was getting dark out sesshomaru carried the two monsters in his hands while you got out the suitcases and things. keisha parked the car, care ful not to roll over the grass and flowers. sesshomaru stood next to you with the two children in his arms.

"so you ready to go? i'm sure keisha has blabbed her mouth to everyone that you were coming. mr. guest of honor." you said, turning to him. sesshomaru nodded.

"i will go on one condition.." you tilted your head to the side in curiousity.

"and what's that?"

"i get to ride this 'shot gun' on the way back to your house and you ride in the back with these little..'angels.' " you smiled and kissed his cheek.

"sure. but i thought the great dog demon lord sesshomaru could take on two children." you said matter of factly.

"oh i can take on two children. i have you and rin don't i?" sesshomaru said just as matterof factly.

"well at least im not scared of air planes and children."

"maybe so. at least my forms of entertainment doesn't include string and shiny objects."

"oh really, well at least my diet doesn't include grass clipings and toliet water." sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and smirked at you.

"well that's the only thing we can eat being that you cats inhail every and anything that has to do with food." you laughed at him.

"are you calling me fat?" you asked amazed.

"i think 'big boned' is the term.." oh now that just wasn't right.

"it doesn't matter cats are still better than dogs."

"and what in the air have you been sniffing that made you think that lie."

"it's just fact. when did you hear about a dog being the fastest animal or the dog being the most graceful or a dog being the most mellow. nobody wants a dog barkin in their house all the time."

"okay but did you ever hear about a cat being the most loyal, or a cat being anybody's best friend? do you know who cat's are best friends with? NOBODY!" sesshomaru put alot of emphasis the word 'nobody.'

"and you cats think you're the best animals in the world and all you do is sit at windows."

"well at least cats aren't stupid."

so chasing moving objects isn't stupid?"

"we do not chase moving objects!"

"very well then." sesshomaru put daysia and omar down on the grass. he stood up and looked you in the eyes.

"what?" sesshomaru didn't say anything as he stared at you. suddenly you saw his boa move off his shoulder.

"if you can stand here and look at me without trying to chase my boa, then i will forfeit this argument." he said. you still managed to look him in the eye but that tail really tempted you. then you got an evil thought. you went tho the nearest tree and climbed. then you took off one of the branches.

"and if you can stand here without trying to catch the stick, i will do the same." you said.

"ladies first.." you said.

"okay, because there obviously aren't any others here." sesshomaru countered. man! did he have a damn answer to everything?!

"ooh burn. okay, on your mark get set, go." sesshomaru's boa flew off his shoulder and danced around you. while you taunted him with the stick.

"c'mon get the stick! get the stick! you know you want it..." you said. the last part was a taunt.

"c'mon kaze, try to get the boa, it's begging you to get it."

sesshomaru taunted back. then suddenly you threw the stick and the boa shook wildly in your face as sesshomaru took off to get the stick, you shortly behind him, getting the boa that was inches away from you. sesshomaru finally got it as you got his boa. you leaped on to the boa as sesshomaru leaped on to the stick on the ground. you knew it hurted as you heard him wince as you dug your claws in his tail. then relization hit you both as you both stood up and pointed an accusing finger at one another.

"you lost!" you both yelled.

"you went for the stick first!"

"no, before i could even get my hands on the stick you sank your claws into my tail, therefore you lost."

"liar!"

"i believe it is you who is lying kaze."

"you both lost.." you and sesshomaru looked turned to see keisha standing with daysia and omar in her arms.

"i saw the whole thing. you both hit the ground at the same time. you both lost.." she said.

"psh, i won." you mumbled crossing your arms.

"oh please kaze you know you lost." sesshomaru said crossing his arms.

"what ever..i know i won."

"well it don't matter who won and who didn't i already went inside and everybody's waitin for you guys. now let's go." you stuck your tongue out at sesshomaru and proceded to walk to the house.

you heard the music blast from the house as keisha walked in the house. everybody was in different rooms doing their own thing as chevelle and cashet greeted you with hugs. sesshomaru greeted them with separate nods.

"c'mon zay-zay mommy wants to see you. and you don't have to be shy sesshomaru, you can come too." you knew your aunt wanted to give you a hug and ask sesshomaru a shit load of questions. chevelle and cashet didn't give you a chnce to respond as they dragged you to their mother and your aunt carol.

"ma! we found her and she brought a friend!" cashet said. your aunt carol turned and her eyes lit up when she saw you.

"oh my baby! and look at how much you've grown into quite the woman. how old are you now zay-zay?"

"19"

"you lyin!"

"no aunty i am." carol was abot to say something else when her eyes suddenly fell on sesshomaru.

"and who is this?"

"oh! this is sesshomaru, sessh, this is my aunty carol."

"it is very nice to meet you miss carol." he said taking her hand and kissing it. cashet and chevelle giggled as their mother blushed all shades of red.

"w-we-well th-the pleasure is all mine.." she managed to say. sesshomaru smirked at her."can i steal him for a second aunty?" you said. she nodded and you took sesshomaru into a corner.

"you know being that you kissed her you have to kiss all of my other aunts right?" you said.

" i was just being polite."

"oh i know you were being polite and now you have to be polite to everyone else." you said pointing to the slew of aunts that witnessed and gave sesshomaru seductive looks. sesshomaru's eyes widended at the aunts coming this way.

"have fun..hot lips." you said smirking.

and as you predicted, sesshomaru had to kiss all the women that came up to him and greeted him. okay some you did on purpose by bringing him to numerous groups of women. you weren't jelous, you just thought it was fun. sesshomaru had some talks with the guys about things you never thought your uncles would say in front of children but he held his cool demenor and always seemed to find his way back to you. now the night was over and you and sesshomaru went to the room your aunt gave to you for the time being.

"so did you have fun tonight sessho." you asked in the bathroom. you heard him grunt in response, still kinda mad you set him up.

"oh c'mon on you gonna be sore about this like you were when you lost today?" you said. you could feel him glaring at the door.

"i am not mad. and you did not win." he said.

"well neither did you. but it doesn't matter who won and who didn't. cats are still better."

"so your still sniffing that unknown substance in the air huh kaze?" sesshomaru said as the door opened. you came out in a black tank top and matching shorts, in your demon form. sesshomaru went in before you and was wearing pajama pants. that feeiling in your stomach started to build as you seen him. your eyes glinted red as when he came out the shower at your house that day you went shopping. you shook your head and tried desperately to tear your eyes of him but to no avail. suddenly in the blink of an eye, sesshomaru was in front of you, amusement clearly on his face.

"like what you see?"

"the word like couldn't be any more of an understatment." you said gently stroking his abs. he took this chance to cup your chin with his pointer claw and lean his lips down to yours in a kiss never felt before. yes sesshomaru has kissed you many times, but this one, this one had something hidden behind it...

lust

you didn't think more about it as you wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen this kiss. sesshomaru managed to break free and lick your bottom lip as he asked for permission to enter. which you quickly obliged as he pushed you against the nearest wall. sesshomaru decided to take it a little further and untie your silk pajama shorts. you narrowed your still closed eyes, wondering what he was doing until he gently stroked your panties, giving you tingles up and down your spine, moaning in his mouth. sesshomaru soon got bored of your mouth and separated, trailing kisses down your chin, to the neck and he was only going lower. he soon stopped at your belly button, kissing around it, making you giggle slightly. sesshomaru's hand stopped playing with you and ripped your panties off, sending a breeze you never knew was there. you looked down at sesshomaru, who was on one knee, in curiosity. your curiosity was soon answered as his tongue plunged into you. you gasped and bucked your hips against his face by accident sending it deeper. sesshomaru put your leg over his shoulder to get more access to you.

"se-sesshomaru.." you managed to moan. he resoponded by digging his tongue deeper into you. suddenly this feeling in your stomach started to build as sesshomaru continued. you grabbed onto the back of his head as the feeling started to grow stonger. then this whole tsunami of plesure washed over you as you nearly fell limp, grabbing onto the wall for support. sesshomaru got off his knee and when back to kissing you, but not before licking his lips in satisfaction.

"you taste just as good as you look." he whispered in your ear. before nipping at your neck with his fangs.

"w-wh-what...was that?" you said breathlessly. sesshomaru pulled away from yourneck and gave you an odd look.

"you didn't know what that was?" he asked amazed.

"am i supposed to?" you asked still kind of dazed.

"oh.my.god. your a virgin?" he asked. you looked at him, amusement clearly in his eyes.

"it doesn't matter any more now does it? it's going to be gone when this night is over. so yes, yes i am." you said. you looked at sesshomaru who looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"what the hell is so damn funny?" you nearly yelled. sesshomaru waved his hands.

"nothing. nothing is funny. and it was an orgasm by the way. one of many to come for you tonight." he said.you were still kinda sleepy but nodded. sesshomaru grabbed your waist and picked you up and headed to the queen sized bed. he layed you down first and layed on top of you. he placed his lips onto yours and you deepened it again,putting your arms around his neck. sesshomaru took of the remainder of your clothes with one hand and snatched off his pajama pants with the next. if you were'nt so caught up in the kiss, you would think that was impressive. sesshomaru soon broke the kiss and positoned himself at south of the border.

"are you ready?" he asked looking at you.

"is it gonna hurt?" you asked.

"it depends. you have to move with me." he said. you nodded. sesshoimaru leaned down you kiss you and without any other warning pushed himself into you. tears of pain instanly welled in your eyes but you moved like he told you to. this was by far the worst pain to ever feel anywhere on your body. sesshomaru tried as gently as possible to move so you could get used to his enormous size. sesshomaru smelled the tears running down your cheeks and gently kissed then away.

"do you want me to stop?" he asked. you looked up in sesshomaru eyes to see something you have never seen before...

concern. he was concerned about you. even though he was trying his best not to go against your wishes and take you until you couldn't stand. that alone made you say..

"no." sesshomaru kissed your forehead and proceded back to his work.

"move with me." he said. so you moved. and as you moved the pain started to quickly fade away. as soon as it did, sesshomaru started to speed up. you wrapped your legs around his waist as he grunted in approval.

"oh sesshomaru.." you breathed. that made him go a little faster."say it again.." he whispered in your ear.

"se-sesshomaru." you managed to say again. the feeling in your stomach was starting to come back ten fold. sesshomaru's pace started to quicken as you knew he was about to reach his limit. one last thrudt was all you needed until your inner walls closed around him and opening again, sending that same feeling through you. all though you weredone for the night, sesshomaru sarted to go at an inhuman pace. which made quite alot of sense being that he was in fact in human. as he kept going, hitting the same spot in you over and over, keeping his word, you finally felt his manhood pulse and release into you. the both of you stopped, savoring the moment before sesshomaru colapsed onto you.

"whoa.." you said breathlessly.

"the feeling is mutual." sesshomaru said just as breathlessy. he soon pulled out of you and layed next to you., putting his arm around your waist and kissing your sweat glistened neck.

"oh and i did have fun tonight and that was a beautiful west virginian gift. i think i'll vsit here more often." sesshomaru said. you knew he as smirking.

"just go to bed...puppy." you smiled.

"goodnight..kitten."

and with that you both went to sleep... with identical smiles on your faces.


	24. Chapter 25

you woke up to the feeling of some one kissing you on your forehead and the bed going up and down indicating that someone was leaving. you opened one eye to see only a glimpse of silver hair leave. you propped yourself on your elbow, looking at the door in confusion, but it slowly passed as you smelled the beautiful smell of bacon and eggs. you quickly put on some extra pajamas you bought, put on your necklace, and sprinted out of your room, making sure no one saw you using your demon speed.

when you got into the kitchen you saw sesshomaru and your sister were in the middle of a conversation. as soon as you walked in, they both stopped.

"hey kaze, sleep well?" keisha asked leaning on the table with a cup of coffee in her hand. you narrowed your eyes at her, then at sesshomaru with a 'did you tell her' look. sesshomaru countered with a 'no, she guessed until she finally got it' look of his own. you nodded in understanding. keisha was always like that. she always pressed and pressed until she got what she was looking for. keisha looked at your inside conversation for a while until she got up.

"well, i think i'll leave you love birds alone. sesshomaru?" she said before she left. he looked from you to her. she gave him a nod and he returned it. then she left the room. you looked from the door to where keisha had just left, then to sesshomaru who sat down and was eating his food.

"what the fuck was that?" you asked, coming towards the table. sesshomaru looked up from his food, giving you an innocent look.

"why do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. you smirked, raising your eyebrow giving him a 'you must think i was born yesterday' look.

"you know what i'm talkin about what was with the 'nod'" you said, putting your hands on your hips. sesshomaru looked at you, giving you a questioning look.

"what?"

"the 'nod'?"

"yeah. before she left, she called you and gave you the 'nod' and you gave her one right back." the corners of sesshomaru's mouth twitched, trying you either hold back a smart comment or a smile.

"it was nothing kaze, it was just something we were talking about before you came in.." he said before taking a sip of orange juice. you pulled out a chair and sat next to him.

"what were you guys talking about?" you said, tilting your head just so slightly to the side.

"oh, nothing of importance, just about me and her running away and getting mated and having children while we leave you here." he said, a hint of amusement in his eyes. you narrowed your eyes into a glare. he looked up from his food, giving you a smirk which only got you more angry.

"you take me too seriously." he smirked. your eyes were back to normal. even though he was joking with you, something deep inside him didn't wanna tell you what him and keisha talked about. he was trying to stall. so since prying and scaring won't work, you did the only thing that crossed your mind. you'll seduce it out of him. you pulled out of your chair, making your way towards him, swaying your hips seductively from side to side. sesshomaru glanced from his food, then when he caught a glimpse, he looked up watching you intently. you went behind him, pulling out his chair. you then lifted one leg up and sat on his lap so that you were face to face. you leaned in ever so close to his lips, barley touching his lips with yours.

"please sesshy. i really wanna know what you told her. but if i can't get it out of you by talking..." you leaned in and whispered in his ear. "there are other ways." his breath got caught in his throat as you licked his ear before parting. now you were just beginning to grasp this seduction thing, but the way that he shuddered, you thought you were doing a pretty good job. sesshomaru on the other hand knew what you were trying to do, and sadly enough, it was beginning to work, but he had to show you that you couldn't win, that you didn't have that power over him. he wanted to turn the tables and that is exactly what he was about to do...

"there are other ways you say?" sesshomaru asked, caressing your shoulders to the small of your back. your eyelids got somewhat heavy but you didn't want him to notice, he did anyway.

"explain these ways to me kaze, i would love to hear them." he whispered in your ear, sending shivers up and down your spine.

"well..um...i-i wo-would...um.." you trailed of as he started to nibble on your ear. at this rate your body will replace the food on the table. his nibbles turned to kisses as they trailed down from ear to neck.

'wait a damn minute! i started this game and i'll be damned if i lose a game I just made up!' you thought angrily. you regained your composure and whispered in his ear.

"whatever you want baby, but just in case you don't believe me let me show you." he almost choked off air when you put your hand down his pajama pants and caressed his shaft. his eyes closed for a second but opened them and tried to regain his composure, but it was too late. he was trying his best for it to stay down but and you could see the sweat off his brow he was trying so hard.

"all you gotta do is tell me baby and i'll make this the best family reunion you've ever been to." you whispered in his ear. you felt him pulsate in your hand but he was a tough one to crack.

"i refuse. to tell..."he breathed. you smirked at him, and his tired expression. then without warning, you let go. you pushed the chair out, stood up and went to the door.

"okay, you don't wanna tell me, i respect your wishes. make sure to be ready for the family reunion. and do my family a favor and put that thing away. you'll scare little children." and with that you left him there in a daze.

after that little kitchen fiasco

you were already dressed and ready to go outside. the music was already blasting, well, you and sesshomaru thought it was, being that you two are demons it took somewhat of a toll out on you two. you had the biggest grin on your face as you put on your clothes. you had on a white strapless dress that was about knee high, it was loose yet it hugged your curves just right. and some nice white sandals to top it off. you sprayed some vanilla musk on and some lip gloss to make them extra shiny. and the lotion on your caramel skin gave you a angelic looking tone.

"you look delicious.." a deep luscious voice, wrapping their arms around you from the back. you turned around and checked him out.

"your not lookin too bad yourself." you smiled. he did look rather scrumptious in those jeans and that rocawear shirt with matching hooded wet shirt. courtesy of keisha brown's credit card. you smiled at your shopping trip.

"what's so funny?" sesshomaru asked, looking at you curiously. you laughed a little.

"just the fact that i have both arm and eye candy." you said. he narrowed his eyes, giving you a questioning look. probably wondering what candy is.

"never mind, let's just get outside. and maybe you can tell me what you and keisha said before i came in." sesshomaru rolled his eyes. you then without warning you jumped onto his back nearly making him lose his balance.

"and we're off!"

as you both made your way outside, you looked around watching everyone conversating with each other. then for some reason sesshomaru stopped.

"sessho, what's the matter?" you whispered. he unhooked your legs ad turned around towards the house. then without looking back to you said

"i'll be right back i just forgot something." he said and with that he went back to the house. you narrowed your eyebrows in curiosity , then shook away the thought when chevelle came up to you.

"hey what's up?" you greeted.

"you tell me." she countered. you tilted your head in curiosity.

"and what the hell was that supposed to mean?" you asked. chevelle looked at you with a 'don't play dumb with me' look. you wouldn't have if you were playing. chevelle rolled her eyes.

"when was you gonna tell me that you had anotha shorty on the side?" now you were completely confused. what was she talking about? you haven't been with anybody else besides sesshomaru.

"what're you talkin about? the only boy i've been with was sesshomaru. but the only boys i've been hanging with was inuyasha and miroku..and jaken." you thought back.

'_i wouldn't much call jaken a boy though_' you thought. but then that only leaves...

your eyes widened immensely as realization hit you. you ran past chevelle and looked for HIM. you put your nose to work and smelled the familiar on of pollution.

'just like that night.' you thought back. you then ran and came towards a crowd of women. you moved them away and came face to face with him.

"kaze, so nice to see you again. how've you been?" he said, coming towards you, giving you a hug. it made your skin crawl.

"what are you doing here naraku don't you live in the feudal era?" you whispered. he smirked. even though you couldn't see it you knew he was.

"i have a jewel shard my dear. did you think you could just get away from your lover so easily? well im sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you will never get away. not as long as i am living." he whispered harshly.

"it can be arranged and if you don't get away from me your gonna get your wish." you hissed. the crowd of aunts were looking at you with questioning looks. you weren't paying attention to them. this bastard was the only thing on your mind. then someone else did. you looked over naraku's shoulder. naraku tilted his head at your sudden change of mood and looked over his shoulder.

"it's gonna suck to be you in a minute or so. man i know you wanna be in someone elses shoes." you taunted. you pulled away from his ear and walked over to the slightly red eyed sesshomaru.


	25. Chapter 26

sesshomaru never took his eyes off naraku, giving the occasional growl every random moment. naraku just smirked an evil sadistic smirk.

"why hello lord sesshomaru, how very nice to see you again." he said. their were whispers here and there about sesshomaru being a lord and what naraku meant.

"i'd say the same to you but i'd be lying if i said the feeling is mutual." sesshomaru countered. you looked at him. the smirking face you had seen just moments before was now a emotionless mask.

"aww. i'm hurt that you don't feel the same way." naraku said, giving sesshomaru a false hurt look. you could see his eyes turned from gold to a light shade of orange.

" i don't know if anyone told you, but am not interested in men." he countered giving a smirk. naraku's smirk was wiped clean off his face, making you stifle a laugh.

"well. now we have two things in common. that and that we are both interested in kaze." your whole family went quiet.

'_oh god please make the ground open so it can swallow me whole.._' you thought, rubbing your temples. then suddenly, keisha came into the crowd, moving people out the way so she could see the scene that was taking place. keisha narrowed her eyes at naraku then looked at you.

"kaze, you know him?" she asked standing next to you. you looked at her for a minute then back at naraku. she certainly caught naraku's eyes as he started to stare at her up and down, licking his lips slightly.

"mmm..beauty must run in the family. hello im naraku." he said as sweetly as possible. keisha gave him some what of a snobby look up and down.

"listen, i don't know who you are but i do know that my sister ain't too fonda you. so i suggest you leave or i call the cops." she said. then in the blink of an eye sesshomaru had naraku by his neck, his feet dangling in the air.

"or you can leave this earth once and for all." now sesshomaru's eyes were completly crimson. keisha loked at sesshomaru in awe. never had she seen him so mad before. and over her sister he was willing to kill for kaze. 'he really meant what he said in the kitchen' she thought. naraku however didn't look fazed that this might be his last moments living.

"alright, i'll leave." then suddenly he dssapeared out of sesshomaru's hand. everybody looked around while you and sesshomaru sniffed the air. then a black blob made it's way behind keisha.

"but i won't be leaving empty handed." you nearly died as keisha went limp in naraku's arms. everybody tried to get keisha away from the psychopath but he just moved swifly away.

"being that i an have you now, i guess i'll practice on lady keisha. bye bye kaze.." you snatched off your necklace and picked up speed, sesshomaru inches away from you. but it was too late, naraku had already dissapeared. you dropped speed and fell to your knees.

"no..." you whispered. you couldn't believe what was happening. suddenly a shadow loomed over you. you looked up at tinted orange eyes.

"get up." he demanded. he waited for you to respond and when you didn't he snatched you up by your arm.

"get a hold of yourself kaze." he whispered harshly. you narrowed your eyebrows at him.

"how the hell am i suppose to get a fuckin hold of myself sesshomaru?! i just saw my sister get kidnapped by a fuckin maniac and you expect me to act like everything is all peachy keen? i don't know what fantasy world you live in but i don't live in one. he could be doing anything to her as we speak and you want me to get a hold of myself?" you yelled. you didn't mean to yell at him but you were angry. sesshomaru didn't get the memo because you were slammed into a tree by your shoulders. your family looked at the scene.

"do not test my patience onna. i may have changed somewhat but am still lord sesshomaru. so if you are done with your drama fiasco let's go." he let go of your arms and you stared at him in a dazed expression. though it wasn't the time it kinda exited you. but you quickly shook it off and followed him. then something hit you. your eyes widened and reached for your necklace. it wasn't there. you turned to meet the shocked faces of your family members.


	26. Chapter 27

you woke to just about the worst feeling headache in your life.

"ugh..what happened?..." you said. you tried to reach a hand on your head, your arm stopped short. your headache quickly evaporated as you looked to see your hand chained to a wall. you looked to the other arm to see the same as was your legs. you looked around to see your surroundings to see you were in a dungeon.

'wha...where am i?' you thought frantically looking around for any means of escape. there were none. then suddenly the door opened to reveal a man with red eyes.

"good mourning. sleep well?" he asked in this deep sexy voice. then all the memories of the family reunion came flooding back to you all at once. you gave him a hateful glare.

"what am i doing here?! where am I?!" you yelled. the man you remembered as naraku chuckled.

"why my dear, you're in my castle. but don't worry you won't be here for long. as soon as kaze comes i will have no use for you anymore." he explained giving another chuckle that just so happened to piss you off even more.

"what makes you think kaze will ever love you? i can see it in her eyes that she only has feelings for sesshomaru. and from the way it looked, i don't think sesshomaru is gonna let you have her." you countered.

"tsk tsk tsk. my dear you have to understand that kaze will have no choice in the matter. she WILL be my mate weather she likes it or not. and that power of hers is just a bonus." he said.

"why do you want someone elses woman anyway? you ain't man enough to get your own?" you taunted. man was that a stupid idea. naraku slapped the taste right out of your mouth. but it did leave one taste. the taste of blood. glaring at him, you conjured up all the blood in your mouth and spit it all in his face.

naraku wiped the spit of his face. then in the blink of an eye, he was right in front of you, touching his nose with yours.

"you know i was going to save this for kaze but i think you'll do fine as of right now." he said. then suddenly he ripped off both your shirt and pants.

then, again without warning, he crashed his lips onto yours. you didn't even respond. you let him kiss you because you thought this was as far as he was gonna get. he said he wanted kaze so what would he want with you. he licked at your bottom lip, begging to be let in he didn't get a response. then he slid his cold hands up your shirt and squeezed your right breast as hard as he could, making you gasp. he took the opportunity and plunged his tongue into your mouth. then he parted from his roughly kissing your lips to your neck, leaving hickeys as he went down.

"please...please stop.." you begged but it only seemed to excite the hell out of him. he then unlocked the chains on your arms and legs making you fall on the cold hard ground. his shadow loomed over you smirking at your suffering.

"get up." he demanded. no response. you didn't wanna get up. who you knew where this maniac was going to take you. he growled at you, kicking you in the ribs, making at least one crack. you screamed in pain. he just watched.he liked your screams of agony.

" i said get up!" he yelled. you tried with all your might to get up but you could only get up on all fours. he chuckled at your pain.

"already assuming the position? well you asked for it." he said. then naraku went down on both knees and then again without warning entered your anal hole.

"AHHHHH!" you screamed, but the bastard kept going. he dug his claws into your hips ramming you onto him. this went on for nearly 30 minutes before he climaxed. you laid down on the rib that wasn't hurt. suddenly, naraku then positioned himself on top of you.

"just because i came didn't mean i was finished." and with that he slammed into me, over and over again. he saw my hurt form and laughed. i screamed and screamed begging him stop but he wouldn't. he just kept going. he must've came at least four times before his last and collapsing on top of me. he landed on my rib, making me scream yet again in pain. naraku looked up at me with sleepy eyes before regaining his composure and getting off me.

"well if you loved it that much then i know kaze is going to adore me." he said. tears slid down your cheek uncontrolably as you just sobbed.

"kaze...sesshomaru..save me...save me from this maniac." you whispered.


	27. Chapter 28

you had just spent a full two hours discussing with your family about your demon side. and they took it surprisingly well. even when you told then there were two japans. you and sesshomaru were on your way to the airport with daysia and omar. he had decided that naraku may want to capture them to so sesshomaru thought of the brilliant idea of taking them to his castle so they can be safe. even though it was clear in his eyes that he wouldn't mind if naraku took them or if a magical hole appeared on the ground and ate them. you and sesshomaru exchanged gave your tickets to the woman but you suddenly heard your name called. you turned around, narrowing your eyes at chevelle and cashet.

"what're you two doing here?" you asked. they took a minute to catch their breath and regained their composure.

"we wanna go with you." they said in unison. you looked at sesshomaru who looked at you. then back at them.

"no." he answered. they dropped their jaws to the ground. they looked shocked that he told them they can't go. then shock shortly turned to anger.

"and why the fuck not?!" chevelle asked putting her hands on her hips. sesshomaru stared at her, void of any emotion.

"you cannot come for two reasons. one is that as soon as you get there you will die. and the second is that you will only be a burden. kaze has lost one to many family members, it will only be even more of a bother if you both come with us." you stared at him in disbelief.

'_i cannot believe he just said that. he really needs to know how to talk to people_' you thought. even though you would have answered them differently, he was right. it would kill you to lose another family member. let alone two. it took sesshomaru 4 months to train you but you were a demon and a quick learner. and not to be rude but chevelle and cashet weren't the brightest lights on the Christmas tree if you know what mean.

"then why are they going?" cashet asked, pointing to daysia and omar who have been surprisingly quiet. you haven't told them keisha was kidnapped and sesshomaru told them that if they were good then they could go to his castle. apparently them being quiet was good enough. sesshomaru looked at daysia and omar then at chevelle.

"daysia, omar cover your ears." sesshomaru said. they actually listened. you gave him an impressed look. they would have put up a fight with you. then sesshomaru answered them.

"because they might get kidnapped also. so i will put them under my trusted vassals watch until lady keisha is safe." he answered. you gave him a 'you have got to be kidding' look. he caught the look you were giving him and gave you a questioning look of his own.

"i know you don't mean jaken. there better be another vassal you're talkin about that can handle these little monsters." you said. sesshomaru shot you a glare that meant he wanted you to shut up. being the thick headed person you are you didn't listen.

"don't look at me like that. they might as well go. you have a whole army full of demons and humans alike and you are gonna pick jaken?" he gave you a warning growl.

"yeah, yeah, roar roar to you too. why don't they come? i mean if naraku can steal daysia and omar what makes you think he won't steal these two?" sesshomaru looked at you for a moment, then he gave you a deep sigh. you gave him a big smile and i kiss on the cheek.

"thanks baby."

"hn. let's go before i change my mind." with that he turned and went through the tube along with you, daysia, omar, chevelle, and cashet.

AFTER THE LONGEST PLANE RIDE IN THE HISTORY OF PLANE RIDES

"ugh..never again." chevelle said, stretching out her sore limbs. you yawned giving sesshomaru his boa back so it could position itself back on his shoulder. chevelle and cashet looked at him like he was a alien that just came from mars and landed in front of them.

"you'll get used to it." you said. they looked at you with the same look. you sighed and pulled out your cellphone (you had just conveniently packed along with your other technological crap) and called kagome.

"hello?"

"hey kagome. it's kaze.."

"hey kaze how's the family reunion?"

"we came home a little early. listen. are you in the feudal era or are you home?"

"i was just about to leave. i just came back to grab some things. why?"

"is it too much trouble to ask if your mother can bring the car around and if you could bring a couple shards?"

"may i ask why?"

"well my sister was kidnapped and i need you to bring..." you counted the people. "..four jewel shards." you answered.

"ok i'm on my way.."

"thanks girl."

"no problem." with that you hung up the phone. sesshomaru had somewhat of an annoyed look on his face.

"babe relax. we just need the jewel shards and she'll leave with the rest of the gang. don't worry about it." you comforted. his look did not falter in the slightest.

"listen, how about i make it up to you after we save keisha for all the trouble i have seemed to cause." you said. sesshomaru's eyes lit up but it was only visible to you.

"do i get to think of the way you have to make it up to me?" he asked. his face may have not shown anything but his eyes can write a book. you nodded. he grabbed your hand and chevelle, cashet, daysia and omar soon followed.

AFTER KAGOME'S MOM CAME TO PICKED YOU GUYS UP

"thanks kagome i owe you one." you gave your family each a jewel shard.

"do NOT lose these. i have to give them back to kagome." you said, mostly directed to daysia and omar. they would lose theirs in a heart beat and not tell you until you ask for it back. you all followed kagome into the shrine and daysia and omar clung to sesshomaru's legs like he was god. he picked them up and jumped into the well. and with much protest until you finally pushed them in, chevelle and cashet went inside too. followed by you and kagome.

you, sesshomaru, and kagome landed safely on your feet. sesshomaru got out first with daysia and omar putting them on the grass. he pulled up chevelle and cashet and let kagome get out on her own. he then grabbed your waist and pulled you out. you took the jewel shards away from everybody and gave them to kagome.

"thanks again kagome."

"your welcome again kaze." them you heard a familiar voice. it didn't make sesshomaru as happy as it did you. he came out of the bushes with the rest of the group.

"INUYASHA!" you yelled as you jumped on him, wrapping your legs around his waist. he regained his balance and smiled at you. you shot him one right back.

"hey, miss me much? and where's my food you promised me?" you blinked. and gave a nervous smile. you were about to explain when you heard a low growl from behind you. you let go of inuyasha who sent a glare at the culprit. i don't think i have to tell you who it is.

"so i see your still with the bastard. listen kaze i like you but you have the worst taste in men." inuyasha smirked. you rolled your eyes.

'_ohhhh here we go.._..'

"and her taste in friends isn't any better." sesshomaru countered. now it was inuyasha's turn to growl.

"you wanna repeat that?" inuyasha asked drawing his sword. you rubbed your temples at the sudden headache these two had just given you.

"so your hard of hearing now. maybe i should have said it more slow. all those big words were probably too much for you to handle." sesshomaru smirked, knowing he was getting on his brother's nerves. the gang and everyone else watched from the sidelines. then with out warning both sesshomaru and inuyasha jumped at each other. you looked at kagome who apparently was thinking the same thing.

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

"SESSHOMARU WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT! YOU BOTH SAID WHAT YOU NEEDED TO SAY LET'S GET GOING MY SISTER HAS BEEN FUCKIN KIDNAPPED WE DON'T HAVE THE FUCKIN TIME TO BICKER OVER A SWORD! LET'S GET TO THE CASTLE NOOW!" you screamed at the top of your lungs. sesshomaru immediately stopped. he looked taken back by your sudden outburst of anger.

"how are we getting back to the castle." you asked a little more calm. he wouldn't answer you or would've pushed you into a tree if you yelled at him again. he simply pulled out a whistle and blew. you looked at him stupidly for a few moments until you heard a roar come from the sky. you looked up to see a dragon flying right towards your group. you sprinted into the nearest tree while the dragon landed onto the ground. the dragon had two heads and one of them looked directly at you. sesshomaru mounted the dragon and pulled the exited daysia and omar on as well.

"wooow he even has a dragon. he's like prince charming but more beautiful." daysia said in a dreamy tone. the dragon roared at you and you hissed right back. cashet and chevelle were in the trees somewhere. sesshomaru came up to the tree you were in and looked up at you. your eyes were slowly bleeding red as you made random hissing noises at his dragon.

"c'mon kaze we have to go." he said, his mouth twisting on each side trying his hardest not to burst outlaughing. cashet nd chevelle slowly came out of the bushes.

"i hope you not tryin to tell me that i have to get on that thing! that better not be the case because if it is you probably already know my answer!" you said. then suddenly sesshomaru's boa shook wildly as it flew off his shoulder and wrapped itself around you, bringing you to fall out the tree you leaped on. then he started to walk with you dragging behind him fighting to get loose. you fought and fought and scratched hearing the occasional grunts and growls.

"kaze, i have better use for those hands of yours but unless don't you want them broken i suggest you stop what you are doing immediately." sesshomaru said. you did not have to be told twice.

"thank you now come along." he said as he let his boa off you around your waist. you folded your arms as sesshomaru picked you up and mounted you on the dragon.

"inuyasha's other wench." sesshomaru stated. everybody looked around. sango looked around and pointed at herself.

"i need that demon you have to transform." he stated. you rolled your eyes.

"why you even fix your mouth to talk to people sesshomaru i will never know. and her name is not 'inuyasha's other wench' it's sango. how would you feel if someone called me 'sesshomaru's wench'?" you asked. sesshomaru looked at you.

"i would be flattered that they would think something so gorgeous as you belongs to me." you softened th glare you gave him for a second. then you finally realized what he did. then you clapped.

"wow you almost got me with that one. bravo, sesshomaru bravo." you said, clapping at his performance. he tried to complement you so you could forget what he did.

"but seriously sango, we need kilala to transform and take chevelle and cashet on their back." sango nodded and kilala transformed. it took about 20 minutes until chevelle and cashet got on.

"you wanted to come and sesshomaru told you what would happen when you did. so let's go." then finally you all went to the western lands.


	28. Chapter 29

"kaze, you can look now.." sesshomaru whispered in your ear. you lifted your head out of his silver locks to see the breath taking view. you could see his whole lands and the people looked like ants. sesshomaru saw the priceless look on your face and smirked. you've only been gone about a week and the place looked better than ever. you looked on the side to see that everybody else had the exact look. well, everyone except inuyasha who was had his eyes closed and arms crossed. but if he were to see he'd have the same face.

"woooow.." daysia said. she looked at sesshomaru with starry eyes. sesshomaru glanced over at her. she didn't even blink. you leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"i think someone has a crush on you." you said. sesshomaru smirked and whispered back.

"if only she were about 500 years older and looked just like you then i wouldn't mind." you smiled and gave hima kiss on the lips. it was then that inuyasha decided to open his eyes.

"get a room!" he yelled. you parted lips with sesshomaru, identical smirks on your faces.

"i just might take him up on that offer." you started. sesshomaru's smirk grew wider.

"after we save keisha." you finished. he looked a little crest fallen but family before sex. the what seemed like hours you finally landed on the westren lands castle garden. sesshomaru got off first and picked you up by your waist pulling you off the dragon. then daysia and omar jumped off. after everybody landed and jumped off the inlarged myhtical creatures, you heard a familiar voice scream your name.

"LADY KAZE!" you looked off in the distance to see rin. you bent down to her level to catch in your arms. them went she finally got there, you stood up, spinning her around.

"hey rin, did ya miss me?" you asked. she gave you the hugest grin as you put her down.

"only a whole lot!" she answered. then she gave you another hug. daysia and the rest of your family gave you quizzical looks.

"oh, rin, these are my niece and nephew, daysia and omar and my cousins chevelle and cashet." you introduced. she went straight to the twins.

"hi! i'm rin would you like to see my room?!" daysia and omar nodded their heads like they were maniacs and ran into the castle.

"if you run and fall daysia and omar do NOT come crying sayin to me you got hurt." they slowed downrin however did not.

"rin, do NOT run in the castle, you know better." rin immediately stopped. you and sesshomaru sighed in unison. then another familiar voice came into the clearing.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" you and sesshomaru turned to see jaken. he ran up to you and sesshomaru and bowed. chevelle and cashet jumped at least four feet in the air. jaken totally ignored them and went straight to sesshomaru.

"i'm so glad you're back it's been too long rin has gone crazy without you and lady kaze here."

"jaken.."

"yes lord sesshomaru?"

"be silent and prepare our guets a room." jaken looked over sesshomaru's legs to see the inu gang and your family. he looked at them in disgust.

"you want me to fix rooms for the half breed and his friends? i see he has more humans with him." you growled at jaken.

"first of all those 'other' humans are my family and you will treat them with respect." you said. you eyes slowly bled red. you were still angry about your sister's kidnapping and jaken just so happened to be the one you felt like taking your anger out on. sesshomaru saw how angry you were and picked jaken up by his throat.

"make the guests their rooms or i will kill you and bring you back only to let kaze repeat the action." he said in a low tone. jaken's eyes were wide with horror. sesshomaru dropped him and led cashet, and chevelle to their rooms. the inu gang was about to go when sesshomaru gave them all a glare.

"and where are you going i needed your assisstance and you gave it to me. goodbye." he said, turning away. you narrowed your eyes at sesshomaru's back.

"sesshomaru!" he stopped, looking at you with that stupid emotionless look. "i know you not just gonna let them sit out here and camp outside." you said amazed he would let his brother just sleep on the cold ground.

"why not? they were doing just fine before." he said simply like as if you were asking him if he wanted salt or pepper on his food. you gave him a 'i cannot believe you!' look. then you got a evil glint in your eyes that you knew he saw. your glare faltered into a pouty look. you pouted your lip out out and gave the most cutest puppy dog eyes.

"okay sesshomaru they don't have to stay. i respect your wishes." you sighed, hanging your head, walking to the castle 'sadly'. sesshomaru glared at your back. you looked back at him giving him the pouty lip again. sesshomaru closed his eyes, giving a deep sigh, puttinig his hands on is temples.

"thank you baby!" you yelled glomping him. you winked at the inu gang and nodded towards the castle telling them to go in.

"you know that was very uncalled for. you know i cannot resist that face." he said. you smiled, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"sorry baby. but you were just gonna let him stay in the woods where their are demons and he can die." sesshomaru gave you a look.

"oh and the lord knows i do NOT want _that_ to happen. even though he is a constant thorn in my side and have been trying to rid him of this earth it would only be a bother if he died." he said sarcastically. you turned away from him, crossing your arms.

"you don't have to get all snobby. but he's my friend and his 'humans' are too." you emphasized 'humans'.

"c'mon sesshomaru. it wouldn't kill you to have them stay." you said. sesshomaru smirked.

"it may not kill me but i don't think i can promise the same for inuyasha." he said. you looked at sesshomaru with a bored look and just walked towards the castle. suddenly you were pulled into sesshomaru's strong muscular chest.

"maybe if you keep me occupied, he may live to see at least another 300 years." he breathed in your ear. it wasn't the sexiest thing to say but it exited you just the same. you turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck while he grabbed your waist. suddenly without warning your back was slammed into a tree while lips slammed onto yours. that familar feeling started to boil as sesshomaru kissed you.

"i kiss want kiss you kiss now.." sesshomaru did not have to be told twice as he graabed your thighs, making you wrap your legs around his waist, taking you in to the castle.

chevelle just so happened to see you guys along with everybody else (besides rin and daysia and omar)while sesshomaru speed walked with you in front of him.

"so i take it they don't want dinner." cashet said. sesshomaru was already at your neck when you answered.

"save some..ooh sesshomaru... for me and sesshomaru later. like ...ooohh tomorrow. see you guys later.. oooh.." you answered." and that was the last you would see them tonight.

before you knew it sesshomaru kicked open his door and slammed you into the nearest wall, then slammed you onto the bed.

"i want you to scream my name to the heavens." he whispered huskily in your ear.

"only if you make me daddy." you whispered back licking his ear. that nearly sent sesshomaru over the edge as he threw you on the bed and from there you two went at it.


	29. Chapter 30

sesshomaru kissed you with a passion that made all rational thoughts and sanity fly out your head in one swift movement. you don't now what it is but he always seems to get the best of you. it could be a peck on the lips and you would lose your mind. even though you are still upset about your sister's abduction it made you vulnerable and this was the best way to help you. well, as of now. sesshomaru pulled away from you making you whimper slightly at the loss of warmth, making him smirk, before licking your bottom lip, making you moan in satisfaction. you wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the fiery kiss that seemed to have made you temporarily insane. sesshomaru's magic hands wandered over your body, before taking his pointer claw and running it down your dress ripping it, so your body was in full view of the world and sesshomaru.

"if you keep ripping my clothes, i won't have any to wear if you keep that up." you breathed as he ravished your neck. you felt him smirk against your exposed skin that seemed to be accumulating sweat fast.

"all the more reason to rip them. they look much better on the floor." he whispered, kissing at your neck occasionally nipping with his fangs. you felt somewhat agitated being that you were half naked and sesshomaru was fully dressed. you got and evil glint in your eye, wrapping your legs around sesshomaru, flipping him over so you were straddling him.

you looked down at him seductively while he looked at you with a look of shock and exitment. it was priceless. you leaned in, kissing his neck, while untying his top, gently kissing down his chest, earning the random grunt and growl. you got another evil glint you knew sesshomaru noticed but wasn't about to say anything to ruin the moment. you took your pointer claw and ran it down his obi and pants ripping them both, revealing a little something that wanted to say hello to you.

"anxious?" you smirked, before leaning down to kiss him again. you snaked your hand down to his manhood and fondled with it making him groan loudly in your mouth. you parted lips and whispered in his ear.

"what do you want me to do with puppy?" you purred seductively.

"suck it." he demanded. you don't know why but it gave you a thrill when he spoke to you like that. you gently kissed down his exposed chest to his stomach and down his sex-v to the manhood. you smirked at him once more before flicking your tongue on the head. you heard him almost choke on air making you hold in a laugh as you watch him grip the sheets in anticipation. you licked from bottom to top to the bottom again before taking the whole thing in your mouth, sucking it. not too long after that you felt him pulse in your mouth. you gave him a couple more licks before you felt his seed slide into your mouth and down your throat, making you licked your lips in satisfaction. then in the blink of an eye, you were on the bottom again, now fully naked with a red eyed, also fully naked sesshomaru staring at you.

"you have too much power." he said kissing you, driving you up that familiar wall. then without much warning he slammed into you. it still kinda hurt being that this was your second time but it quickly faded away as sesshomaru picked up speed.

"oh sesshomaru.." you breathed, not wanting to be loud. sesshomaru then slammed harder into you making you go closer and closer to not really giving a fuck.

"the heavens can't hear you.." he growled. that was it.

"OHHHH SESSHOMARU!" you yelled at the top of your lungs. you felt that all to familiar feeling build in your stomach as sesshomaru pounded into you.

"OOH GOD SESSHOMARU, DON'T STOP, PLEASE DON'T STOP!" you screamed. you heard sesshomaru's grunts get louder and louder indicating that he was abut to reach his limit.

"tell the world who you belong to kaze." sesshomaru managed to say.

"SESSHOMARU!" you yelled again. it wasn't long after that when you felt your walls close around him and him release inside you. sesshomaru collapsed on top of you. you were done for the night..

well at least you were.

in the blink of an eye, you were on all fours with a smirking sesshomaru in back of you. the confusion that was clearly on your face was immediately erased with a cry of pleasure when sesshomaru slammed into you from behind.

"SESSHOMARU!!" you yelled as your back arched so that your back was on his sweaty, muscular chest. his growls and grunts were drowned out by your crys and moans of passion and ecstasy as one climax after another welcomed you with open arms. sesshomaru gave one last growl until he collapsed on top of you, falling asleep but saying something that made a tear fall down your eye.

"i love you kaze..."


	30. Chapter 31

you woke up to someone gently shaking you.

"kaze, wake up. it's time to go.." someone breathed in your ear, hitting your neck slightly. you opened your eyes to meet those beautiful pair of golden eyes you've grown to love so much. then something hit you. love. he told you he loved you last night. even if it was after sex, it really hit a soft spot in you when he said it. sesshomaru doesn't really strike you as the guy who just throws the 'L' word around. in fact you didn't think he loved at you at all. he tolerated you maybe, but love totally caught you off guard. it made you feel special. and with that last thought, you leaned in and kissed his lips. sesshomaru immediately obliged. after a few minutes of kissing you pulled away earning a grunt of annoyance.

"i love you too.." then you saw something you never thought you would see from sesshomaru. lips lip curved up and into the most beautiful smile you had ever seen. he showed fangs and all!

"AWWW. why don't you smile more often?!" you said extatic. he chuckled at your exitment and got off the bed and toward the door.

"i will be in the kitchen. we will eat but we have to leave immediately. naraku has revealed his scent and i do not want to lose it." he said then he left to the kitchen. now that mentioned it, you now smelled the familiar putred smell of miasma. now if that wasn't a buzz kill, then there was nothing that could get you down today. but it did and you quickly dressed in jeans, a shirt and some sneakers and left to the kitchen.

you sprinted to the kitchen to find sesshomaru and inuyasha in their usual glaring contest, miroku rubbing his sore cheek, sango with an irk mark, rin, daysia and omar talking about the things that they'd be able to do while lord sesshomaru was gone and cashet and chevelle looking like they were about to go to sleep. you narrowed your eyes in confusion. you sat next to chevelle.

"what's wrong with you two?" you asked. chevelle opened her eye to glare at you, then to sesshomaru. cashet joined in. you raised an eyebrow at them both. inuyasha decided to talk. since chevelle was glaring at sesshomaru, he broke his glare from inuyasha.

"they slept in the room next to yours." your jaw dropped.

"oh.my.god. velly, shay, i am soo sorry." chevelle looked back at you.

"i'm not mad at you, so much as i am at sesshomaru. but a word of advice. next time be concious of the people who are trying to sleep." you covered your face in embarassment. cashet was about to join in when her eys widedned, making your eyes narrow.

"kaze, what's that on your neck?" she asked, reaching to touch it. when she did it made you gasp in pleasure. inuyasha broke the glare he had on sesshomaru to look at the scene. then his eyes widened.

"A MATING MARK?!" you looked at inuyasha stupidly. he sighed.

"when you and sesshomaru...you know..did he bite you?" he asked. you thought back. it wasn't until the end when he did it.

"yeah why? and after that question could you explain to me what a mating mark is?" you said glancing at sesshomaru.

"when sesshomaru bit you, he made you his mate, marking you as his. it like the human equivalent of marriage." your eyes widened as you looked at sesshomaru.

"so i'm married... demon style? is that right?" you asked amazed. inuyasha nodded. you held the shocked look for a few more moments before shrugging nonchalantly then continuing to eat. everybody looked at you with 'WTF' looks. you glanced in sesshomaru direction to see he had the same look. he must have been positive you were gonna raise hell.

"what?" you asked innocently.

"you're not shocked your basically married?" cashet asked amazed.

"sweety, i rode here on a two headed dragon, i have a friend with dog ears and i fell in a well that sent me to ancient japan. oh and while i was there, i found out i was a cat demon. and then i fell in love with a dog demon. so this mark.." you pointed at the mark on your neck. "is the least of my surprises." you finished.

"and we have somwhere to go today. i don't have time to be mad. and on that note, inuyasha, gang, puppy, let's go." you said walking out the kitchen on your way outside. mostly to avoid the glare you recieved from sesshomaru from calling him puppy.

sesshomaru mounted ah-un while kilala transformed with the inu gang and your cousins on her back.

"LET THE JOURNEY BEGIN!" you declared as sesshomaru snapped the reins on the dragon, making it fly into the air.


	31. Chapter 32

you sat in between sesshomaru legs by the fire kagome made. you, sesshomaru, and inuyasha followed naraku's scent all day and now you were outside his castle. you were about to complain when you didn't see it but sesshomaru explained about his barrier he uses to hide. the only thing that was on your mind was your sister and to get her to saftey. you felt a little crestfallen thinking about your siter. so crestfallen that you didn't notice the tear that snaked it's way down your cheek. sesshomaru smelled the salt and looked down at you. he knew what you were thinking. he was trying to keep your mind off keisha but nothing could now. sesshomaru wiped the tears off your face, embracing you tightly, laying his head on your head.

"we'll get her back kaze, and he will pay for this i promise." you sobbed quietly into sesshomaru's chest.

"what if she's hurt? what if he killed her sesshomaru? i wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her." you sobbed into sesshomaru's shirt. the inu gang looked over at you sympathetically. sesshomaru rubbed your back holding you tightly as your breathing evened out.

sesshomaru's p.o.v

you watch kaze's sleeping form. you had never seen her cry before. you knew her sister's abduction was tearing her apart inside but tried hard not to show it up until now. you could see it in her eyes. and seeing her be torn apart inside, was tearing you apart inside. this was the first and last time you will see kaze cry. that was a promise.

"he will pay kaze, i promise.." and with that you fell into a light sleep.

back to you

the next day you woke up you were in a rush to get to naraku's castle. you put out the fire and were on your way with sesshomaru and the gang by your side. when you got there, sesshomaru and inuyasha were arguing.

"i think i should take down the barrier. why don't you stay and watch little brother."

"like hell i will! but you can stay here. plus the tenseiga is way better than your sword!"

"i said to stay here inuyasha."

"and i said no sesshomaru!" that was it. your irk mark would break your neck if it grew any bigger. unknowlingly to you your hands started to glow. it wasn't kagome tapped you and told you that yu saw your hand was red.

"should you tell them?" kagome asked. you shook your head.

"they'll know.."

"how-" kagome didn't have time to finish her sentence because you lunged at the barrier. sesshomaru was the first to see you in the air and pushed inuyasha out the way. your claws penatrated the barrier, making a huge opening as you slid down. sesshomaru and inuyasha looked on.

"are you guys gonna just stand there or do i have to kill naraku too." seshomaru and inuyasha didn't answer they just sprinted through the barrier and towards naraku's castle. you didn't take five step before seeing naraku and thousands of demons waiting for you.

"well hello kaze, lord sesshomaru, inuyasha." he greeted. you and sesshomaru growled in response.

"where is my sister naraku?" you growled. naraku put a finger on his chin in thought.

"hm sister..sister...oh! you mean the girl well she's in here silly. but your gonna have to come and get her." and with that, all the demons came at once.

you used that same red claw you broke through the barrier with to slash at the oncoming demon. sesshomaru unshethed tokijin slashing every demon in his way.

"kaze, go and get your sister. i have things under control." he said. you ran towards the castle, slashing every demon that dare come in your way with your new found red claws, turning them into dust. then after about 50 or so demons you finally made it into the castle on your way to your sister.

you searched the dark eery castle thankful for your cat eyes in search for your sister.

"wait...i can smell her." you said in a duh tone. you concentrated blocking the smell of miasma out of your nose to make way for keisha's scent. after a few more moment you finally pinpointed her.

'she's under me? why would she be under me?' you thought. you didn't have time to think about it anymore because you punched the floor, not bothering to find a secret compartment that might lead to her instead. after a few more punches and red claws, you jumped through the floor trying to find your sister.

you hit a cold dank floor, dampening your sneakers. the putred smell of corpses and rotting flesh reached your nose making your stomach heave but you forced it down. you looked at your surroundings to see that you were in a dungeon. you walked through the place, looking through the bars to see dead and dying people. then her smell hit you. you snapped your head forward to keisha's scent. you sprinted to the last cell in the dungeons to find...

your sister laying on the floor, unconcious and naked. her clothes were laying on the ground in ribbons. you walked up to her. every step seeming to make you more angry. you looked at keisha. her once beautiful chocolate face was now briused and beaten, her hair matted down on her head from dry blood. you touched her face, making her shoot her eyes open, looking at you in horror and fright.

"it's okay keisha, i'm here, i got you sweety." you comforted. her look softerned. you took off your shirt (you had a tank top on under it) and put it on keisha careful not to hurt her.

"what did he do to you?" keisha's eyes watered as she clung to your tank top. you patted the top of her head before piucking her up bridal style.

"he raped me..i couldn't do anything. he would come in here and just...just.." keisha trailed off as she sobbed again. your eyes turned a deep crimson red. naraku had made all your nightmares come true when he did this. you were afraid of this and it happened. he lad layed a hand on keisha and hurt her. and you could never forgive your self. you then sprinted outside.

keisha covered her eyes as the sunlight hit her eyes. you saw inuyasha ans sesshomaru slashing the demons trying to get into the castle. then you saw the man you didn't want to see, watching sesshomaru fighting the demons. as soon as you saw him, you glared a glare that could make hell grow icicles. you then spotted kagome and sprinted towards her, killing the demon she came in contact with.

"i need you to take her somewhere safe." you said in a ghostly tone. kagome didn't have to be told twice as she took keisha away from you. you turned to naraku. you glared at him with such intensity, you never really truly hated a person so much. he had hurt you one too many times and he was going to pay for it.

your hearing deafened.

your eyes turned from deep red to black.

all opinions and rational thoughts didn't matter anymore. only one thing did, and that wads to kill him.

you don't know what happened but something inside you snapped.


	32. Chapter 33

you slowly turned to naraku with the intent to murder in your eyes. you walked menacingly slow towards him. the demons that attacked the inu gang and sesshhomaru suddenly came at you all at once. you looked there way, suddenly making them burst into flames. you walked to naraku, raining flames of demon flesh falling on the floor, turning into ash. naraku gave you a smirk making you more pissed than before if that was even possible.

'these slow steps aren't working out for me.' you thought before sprinting to naraku, he didn't have time to think as you stood in front of him punching him in the face. naraku flew into the forest, flying through trees until he came to a stop. in the blink of an eye, you were in front of him. you bent to his level, grabbing him by his neck and slamming him into a tree. it got you even more pissed that he didn't struggle. then the bastard started to laugh.

"you never cease to amaze me kaze, im sorry to cut this meeting short but i have to go. until we meet again..." he said before vanishing into thin air.

you growled in frustration.

"i hate it when he does that.." you said to sesshomaru as he came behind you.

"how did you do that?" he asked curious.

"do what?"

"the demons, they burst into flames. how did you do it?" he asked.

"i'll tell you after i wake up.." sesshomaru looked at you in curiousity before sprinting over to you catching you before everything went black


	33. Chapter 34

You woke up in what seemed to be a hut

You woke up in what seemed to be a hut. You sat up into a sitting position moaning at the headache that had just greeted you.

"Ugh...Where's an aspirin when you need one?" you mumbled. Then you heard a familiar voice scream your name. It was kagome.

"Kaze! You're awake! hey guys she's awake!" you turned to kagome, then to the flap that opened revealing the inu gang, sesshomaru and someone that made your headache go away temporarily.

"KEISHA!" you said. You were going to run towards her when sesshomaru grabbed your shoulder. You looked up and narrowed your eyes at him.

"Take it easy kaze, you just woke up." he said. You nodded. He let go of your shoulder and you sprinted over to Keisha knocking her down on the floor. Sesshomaru sighed.

"OH keish you don't know how worried I was about you." you looked down at her and narrowed your eyes at her. Her face and everything was back to normal.

"Keisha... Where are your bruises?" you asked as you got off her.

"I believe I can answer that for ye." a voice said.  
You turned to the door flap to see no one.

"Down here." the voice said. You looked down to meet an elderly woman with an eye patch. You resisted the urge to go 'argh' to her.

"Well I thank you for helping my sister out miss..." you said. You didn't now her name.

"And there's something else. While you were unconscious, I found out something." sesshomaru immediately got up and next to you. You panicked. What could it possibly be? Were you gonna die?

"What is it woman?" sesshomaru said agitated. He wanted to know what it was just as much as you.

"I wanted to tell ye when ye woke up... you're pregnant." you and sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief. Then you both tensed and looked at kaede with 'WTF' looks.

"WHAT?!" you both screamed. The inu gang looked at sesshomaru. He had a look of disbelief on his face as did you. Kaede closed her eyes at you and sesshomaru's voices. Keisha looked at you and sesshomaru with the same looks.

"with a baby?" sesshomaru asked. You looked at him, giving him an amazed look.

"She has to be kidding, kaze's a virgin..." the inu gang went in different directions, you gave a nervous laugh. Sesshomaru was kinda quiet. This made you look at him. When you did, you found him on the floor unconscious. You and kaede bent down to his level, the inu gang, Keisha, cashet and chevelle (who are also quiet because I forgot about them.) huddled over you. Kaede checked his pulse and narrowed her eyes. She looked at you.

"He fainted..." she said. Sesshomaru. LORD SESSHOMARU fainted.

"I am going to hold this against him for as long as I live." inuyasha said.

"Then you won't live long half breed." sesshomaru said, he eyes still closed. You looked to your family, kaede, and the inu gang.

Um, could you guys leave us alone for a minute?" you asked. Keisha dragged your cousins out and the inu gang left. You looked to sesshomaru. You let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know what to say..." what could you say? You were gonna be a mother. What would a mother say? Sesshomaru took your hands in his.

"I didn't mean to react the way I did kaze. I never thought I, sesshomaru, would faint over something as joyous as this. But what I will say is that I can't be more happy that my child is growing in the woman I love." you looked at sesshomaru speechless. You never thought he'd be so happy even if it wasn't evident on his face. You smiled and leaned in to kiss him on his lips.

"I'm happy too." you said after breaking. Sesshomaru smiled at you before getting up and walking to the door flap.

"Come we must go back to the castle." you got up and walked out with him.  
You walked out just in time for the inu gang and your family to jump up and do random things. You sighed deeply.

"Cut it out. We know you were listening." you said. it was too obvious. They all let out a nervous laugh.

"C'mon keish, you got some babies that Miss You." Keisha's eyes lit up. You know she missed daysia and Omar like you missed them and rin. You looked to the inu gang.  
Is growing in the woman I love." you looked at sesshomaru speechless. You never thought he'd be so happy even if it wasn't evident on his face. You smiled and leaned in to kiss him on his lips.

.  
"You guys comin'?" you asked. Kagome shook her head.

"We're gonna stay here for a while before we look for the jewel shards again." she said. You smiled and hugged her. Then inuyasha, earning a growl from sesshomaru.

"Relax ya big baby." you said making inuyasha chuckle as you pull way. You go outside to your dragon. Keisha looked at the two headed dragon as you mounted it with sesshomaru's help.

"You're expecting me to get on that? I hope not." she said. You looked to sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked, reading your mind. His boa shook wildly before wrapping around Keisha's waist and placing her on ah-un.

"Attitude runs in the family." sesshomaru said before snapping the reins on ah-un and flying off to the western lands.


	34. Chapter 35

"God finally

"God finally!" you exclaimed. Sesshomaru helped you off the dragon and Keisha next, the chevelle and cashet. You weren't on the ground 5 minutes before you smelled familiar scents making you smiled and turn to them. They were about to knock you down when sesshomaru got in your way making him fall instead.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" rin screamed hugging sesshomaru's neck, daysia and Omar joining in. you saw sesshomaru's eyes soften slightly before going emotionless. Keisha cleared her throat at her children. Daysia, rin, and Omar's eyes lit up when they saw her and jumped her.

"MOMMY!" daysia and Omar yelled in unison. You and sesshomaru raised your eyes brow at rin. Rin soon got off her along with daysia.  
"HI! My name is rin! What's your name?!" she squealed. Keisha smiled down at rin.

"My name is Keisha. I'm daysia and Omar's mommy." rin smiled at her.

"You're pretty lady Keisha. Can I play with daysia and Omar some more?" rin asked. Keisha smiled warmly at her and nodded. Rin took your niece and nephew's arm dragging them into the castle. Keisha looked at you and sesshomaru.

"I'm in love with her." Keisha said in a serious playful tone making you laugh. Then out of nowhere you had this huge craving for meat. You held your stomach, looking at sesshomaru. He looked at you then at your stomach. He smirked.

"come." he said on his way to the kitchen. You immediately followed in front of Keisha and cashet and chevelle.  
You chomped down on the meat in front of you. As soon as you got in to the kitchen, you took every piece of meat there was. Sesshomaru and your family looked at you in borderline horror.

"How long is this gonna go on?" Keisha asked looking at you devour the meat mercilessly.

"it will go on for about a month. it only takes 3 months for a demon to be born." you spit out your food.

3 MONTHS?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER SIX?!" you yelled. Sesshomaru smirked.

"is that surprise? i thought nothing could surprise you kaze." you glared at him.

"shut up and explain."

"a demon baby develops faster than humans. think about a dog and puppies." he said. you nodded in understanding.

"So will it be worse than this?" you said, reaching for a drum stick. Sesshomaru sighed deeply.

"Oh kaze...This is just the beginning..."  
hope


	35. Chapter 36

Sesshomaru didn't know how right he was when he said that your pregnancy was just the beginning

Sesshomaru didn't know how right he was when he said that your pregnancy was just the beginning. This baby was on a mission to kill you and sesshomaru. You had cravings at the oddest of times and they're future foods. Sesshomaru had to get up at 4 in the mourning, go to kagome's house and ask her what things were, get them, come back only to return the food because you were craving something else. It was about 2 1/2 months and you looked at least 8 months pregnant. The mood swings were way worse. Sesshomaru stayed away from you for a whole day when he got the full force of the first swing of moods, you yelled at him so bad. But like he said, it was the beginning.  
You sat on your bed with cashet, chevelle, and Keisha. They rubbed your stomach. You were thinking of names for the baby. Then as Keisha rubbed your stomach, she had a look of excitement.

"Hey kaze! We can have a baby shower." cashet and chevelle's eyes lit up. You never thought about a baby shower. You smiled, thinking about all the presents you could get.

"Let me go and ask sesshomaru. I think he'll like It." you said getting off the bed and to sesshomaru's study where he was avoiding you.  
You knocked on the door to sesshomaru's study. You waited until you heard an emotionless 'enter' from the other side. You opened the door giving sesshomaru a warm smile.

"Hi baby." you greeted. He smiled back at you.

"Hi kitten." he greeted back. You walked towards his desk and sat on it.

"hey cashet, chevelle, and Keisha thought of the coolest thing just now that i had to come and tell you about." sesshomaru raised an eyes, interested on what you had to say.

"We wanna throw a baby shower." you said exited, sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"That sounds nice. Let's have a baby shower." he said. You smirked at him.

"Do you know what a baby shower is?" you said, smiling at him.

"Unless it means to give our child a bath, then no. i do not know what baby shower is." you laughed at him.

"A baby shower is a party. People come to gifts on the new arrival." you explained. Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"So do you wanna have a baby shower?" sesshomaru smiled at your eagerness.

"no." he said playfully, making you chuckle. You leaned in gently kiss him on the lips.

"Thanks baby."

"Anything for you. Now go and plan." he said. You squealed before going to you and sesshomaru's room to plan the baby shower.


	36. Chapter 37

You, cashet, chevelle and Keisha planned everything

You, cashet, chevelle and Keisha planned everything. Sesshomaru paid for it all. You sent out the invitations which just so happened to be people to different lands. You told them how to explain what a shower was before they said the lords and ladies were invited. Cashet and chevelle went to the party store to make decorations of blue and pink. Sesshomaru helped surprisingly to you. Keisha was in charge of food. Sesshomaru requested bbq sauce so Keisha cooked a plate especially for him. She had a whole variety of chicken, collard greens, shish kabobs, fish and all types of other things you couldn't wait to eat. You sat in your big baby shower chair watching sesshomaru, some servants, Keisha, chevelle, cashet and jaken work around you. You smiled to yourself. Keisha wiped sweat of her forehead looking at her work.

"Kaze, when's the inu gang coming?" you looked at your watch. You invited inuyasha and the gang to your baby shower which didn't take a lot of begging from you to sesshomaru. Your thoughts were interrupted by inuyasha and the gang stepping in the garden.

"INUYASHA!" you yelled holding out your arms to hug him since you didn't feel like getting out your chair. Inuyasha came towards you and hugged around your big belly. He then pulled away to touch your heavily pregnant stomach.

"You're getting big." he said smirking. You narrowed your eyes and glared at him.

"Well thanks, that puts a notch on the self-esteem-o meter jerk wad." you said. The mood swings about to show. Sesshomaru smirked at his brother.

"baka." he mumbled, as he saw you go off on inuyasha.  
It was time for the guests to arrive as sesshomaru wait at the door for them to be led outside. You smiled and greeted the lords and ladies as they sat down. but you were more focused on the huge presents or huge amount of presents in their hands. the lord of the eastern lands came to you first with his mate and what assumed to be their sons. you smiled warmly at him as he patted your stomach.

It's very nice to see you again kaze." he said. You smiled again.

"It's very nice to see you too lord Hitachi." you looked over to his mate. She was a little too pretty to be with him. But you weren't gonna say that. After about an hour of chit-chat you got impatient and the urge to rip present wrapping was starting to increase.  
You sat in your baby shower throne next to sesshomaru while opening your presents. You looked at the tags and started ripping the presents mercilessly. The things you got were awesome! You got a shit load of baby clothes and shoes, a golden rattle, silk blankets and matching pillows, and let's not forget matching jewelry for the parents to be. Sesshomaru didn't want his and you were more then happy to take it. it wasn't long after that when the lords and ladies decided to leave giving you pieces of gold before you left. You didn't know why but you weren't arguing. You were now in your room laying between sesshomaru legs counting the pieces of gold you got.

"So I got 1000 gold pieces from the eastern lands, 3000 from the southern, 5000 from the northern. That all adds up to..." you paused and counted with your fingers.

"A lot of pieces of fuckin gold." you concluded. Sesshomaru chuckled as he stroked your round belly.

"What do you think it's gonna be?" you asked putting your hands on his.

"I don't know, but I'll love it what ever the gender." you smiled at him.

"You're hoping it's a boy aren't you?" you stated more than asked. He chuckled at you.

"You know me all too well." you laughed at him. You leaned your head against his chest.

"You know sesshomaru. If someone told me three years ago that I'd be falling I love with a dog demon, I would have laughed at them." you said, smiling.

"And if someone would've told me I'd fall for a cat demon, I'd probably kill them for saying something so ridiculous." you chuckled at him.

"You know just what to say." you said making him chuckle at you. You yawned.

"Alright Romeo, let's go to bed." you said laying down on your side, sesshomaru laying behind you, wrapping his arm around your waist.

"Goodnight. I love you kaze."

"I love you too sesshomaru." and with that you both drifted off to sleep.


	37. Chapter 38

You woke up to yet another craving greeting you

You woke up to yet another craving greeting you. This one was for fruit. You took sesshomaru's arm gently off your waist to try to get off the bed as quietly as possible.

"Where are you going?" sesshomaru said, his eyes still closed.

"I'm going to the kitchen." you answered.

"Craving?"

"What else?" sesshomaru smirked and got out of bed.

"I'll go with you, I'm kinda hungry myself." he said putting on his shirt. You caught yourself looking at his chiseled chest somewhat dazed. Sesshomaru smirked at you.

"I have another craving..." you said seductively. Sesshomaru looked at you, shooting you a sexy smirk.

"Well you will just have to wait. I know I'm that good but you will have to wait until the baby is born." he said. You hit his shoulder playfully before going to the kitchen.  
You and sesshomaru made it to the kitchen where you were greeted by chevelle, cashet and Keisha.

"I'll go to the kitchen to get you some fruit." sesshomaru said. He kissed you before going through the doors to get some food. You went towards Keisha, suddenly out of nowhere you felt this sharp pain making you gasp. You sat in the nearest chair next you. Keisha got out her seat to help you sit. Then another pain shot through you making you fall out your seat and scream in pain. Keisha kneeled down to your level. Sesshomaru burst through the doors going next to Keisha. You felt something pop and then fall down your leg. Sesshomaru picked you up bridal style. Smelt the water and looked to see the water flow down your leg.

"Fuck..." he mumbled. Then sprinted to his and your room. Keisha cashet and chevelle following.

You screamed in pain as sweat started to accumulate on your face. Keisha and your cousins were by your side while sesshomaru went to go and get the castle's doctor. After waiting a few minutes he finally came. The doctor walked towards you, bending down to your level.

"How do you feel?" he asked. You glared at him.

"Well let's see. I'm about to push out a person, who's head might be the size of a cassava melon. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!" you screamed before another contraction came crashing through you, making you yell in pain. The doctor looked at sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm going to have to ask you to leave and wait outside." the doctor said. Sesshomaru was about to argue when Keisha put a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon sesshomaru, he's a doctor he know what he's doing." she said. Sesshomaru let out a deep sigh before leaving the room with Keisha and everyone else following.  
Sesshomaru paced outside the door, about to go inside every time he heard kaze scream. Cashet put an assuring hand on sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Don't worry sesshomaru, I'm sure kaze's just f-"

"UUUGGGHHHHH"

everybody looked at cashet.

"You wanna finish?" chevelle asked sarcastically.

"Fine..." cashet mumbled before sitting down. After what seemed like hours, every body heard the familiar sound of a newly born baby wailing. Sesshomaru looked up from the floor as the door opened to reveal the doctor.

"You may go see her." he smiled. Sesshomaru pushed him out the way as he went into the room.  
You smiled at your new baby.

"Your daddy's gonna love you..." you cooed. it was a boy. He had jet black hair and golden eyes with the cutest magenta marks on his arms and legs. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and creamy skin. It brought a tear to your eye. Sesshomaru sat next to you on the bed to look at his new son. You smiled as he held a dazed look at his baby boy.

"You wanna hold him?" you asked, sesshomaru looked at him then to you, and held out his arms. He got off the bed to walk around the room with him. You smiled as sesshomaru looked at his baby with such love and compassion in his eyes. Then something hit you.

"You know we have to think of a name for him sesshy." you said. Sesshomaru glanced at you before setting his attention on his son. He stopped walking around to think.

"...soren..." he said after a moment. You looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"What does it mean?"

"War god... (Or so I've heard)" you smirked at him. You should have guessed.

"I like it..." you said. Sesshomaru put soren in the bassinet and got into bed with you. He wrapped his arms around you.

"You know now that the babies born you have some promises you have to keep." you smiled knowing what he meant.

"Goodnight sesshomaru."

"Goodnight kitten. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that you went to sleep.


	38. Chapter 39

you woke up to the sound of soren's cries and whimpers

you woke up to the sound of soren's cries and whimpers. You were about to get up to get him but sesshomaru beat you to it. He picked him up out his bassinet and cooed as he gently rocked him to sleep. You smiled as sesshomaru looked at soren.

"You are too cute..." you said propping yourself on your elbow. Sesshomaru chuckled at you. You smiled at him again before getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" sesshomaru asked from behind you.

"To get Keisha. I'm sure she wants to see her new nephew." you said before leaving.  
You smelled around for Keisha until you pinpointed her in a room with mixed scents. You got to the door and opened it to reveal Keisha, cashet, chevelle, daysia, Omar and rin talking and playing. When they saw you, their eyes lit up.

"KAZE!" they screamed. Rin came running to you but was stopped by chevelle.

"You gotta calm down sweetie, she just had a baby yesterday." rin nodded and walked to you. You bent down to her level and hugged her.

"Is my baby sister or brother born yet?!" you nodded. She totally ignored chevelle.

"Yeah rin, your brother's born. You guys wanna go see him?" they were already waiting outside for you. You sighed and chuckled at them. You went to your room and opened the door to find sesshomaru where you left him with soren looking up at his father, slightly pulling his hair. Sesshomaru smirked down at him and soren smiled right back.

"Awwww..." you all said in unison. Sesshomaru looked up at you and your family standing at the door.

"He is just the cutest thing ever..." cashet said going up to sesshomaru to look at soren. Sesshomaru stood up and handed him to cashet. Cashet took soren, she looked like she was about to cry.

"He looks like the both of you." you scoffed.

"He looks like me more." you said. Sesshomaru sent an amused look your way.

"Besides the crescent moon, magenta strikes, and the eyes and the skin. He has your hair though." you glared at him.

"Shut up. It's all because of you that my baby is hideous." you said playfully. Keisha raised her hand.

"I'm going to have to say that that is a damn lie. It's not that I like sesshomaru but you're a liar when you say that dumb shit." Keisha countered. Sesshomaru stood next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. You glared at them both. You took soren away from cashet and put him in his bassinet.

"I wish my mother could see you." you said. Keisha came up to you and wrapped her arm around your shoulder.

"She'd love him zay-zay." you didn't know your mother but that didn't mean you didn't about how she looked or what she was like. You let out a sad sigh.

"Im tired you guys, I'm going to bed." you said, getting into bed. Keisha and everybody left, leaving you and sesshomaru with the baby. Sesshomaru sat next you on the bed.

"I wish I could meet her just once sesshomaru. Even for five minutes. I'd be happy to just speak to her for five minutes." you said. Sesshomaru rubbed your back sympathetically.

"I wonder if your parents would like me?" sesshomaru laid next you. You turned to meet his gaze. He held an unsure look before speaking.

"..You can meet my father." he said after a moment. You sat into a sitting position and gave sesshomaru a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" you asked.

"My father, I can take you to see him." he said getting out of bed. You watched as he put on his clothes and armor.

"Are you coming or not?" you shrugged, curious as to what he meant.  
Sesshomaru and you went to his study. You looked around. Sesshomaru went to his book case and pulled out a certain book making the whole case come apart. Case opened to reveal a jar with a black ball in it. (You know the one inuyasha had in his eye. I say 'had' because it's not in his eye in my story)

"who are you? Sesshomaru by day batman by night?" sesshomaru smirked.

"What else are you hiding in here?" you asked. Sesshomaru put his finger up.

"Ah, ah, ah. That is for me to know." he said in a teasing tone. You shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tear everything down and find things I shouldn't." sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He threw the ball up in the air and it made a black hole. You narrowed your eyes at sesshomaru. He held out his hand to take, you did reluctantly and you went in the hole.  
You came out the hole to fall into a pile of bones. You hurriedly got up dusting yourself off frantically, disgusted at the thought of falling into other people's bones. You turned around and stopped dusting of to admire the biggest demon skeleton ever.

"Whoa.." you said.

"He's my father," sesshomaru said from behind you, making you jump.

"Why do you do that?" you said, glaring at him. Suddenly without warning, a light came from behind you, making you turn your head to it. You narrowed your eyes at what came next.  
Out of the light came a dark figure. You squinted your eyes to get a better look. It was a man. He looked like an older version of sesshomaru, but had a single magenta stripe on each cheek and a ponytail warm loving eyes.

"Sesshomaru, it is great to see you." sesshomaru nodded in response. The man looked from sesshomaru to you.

"Well hello, and who might you be?" he had a big booming voice that had somewhat of an echo to you.

"I'm kaze. I wanted to see you for myself. It's very nice to meet you." sesshomaru's father laughed at you.

"I'm inu no taiso. Sesshomaru and inuyasha's father." you smiled. Inu no taiso gave you one right back.

"Well, sesshomaru, you sure picked a good one, I approve, I'll be sure to tell your mother when I go back upstairs." (You get It? upstairs. just thought I'd throw that joke in there) sesshomaru eyes softened at the thought if his mother. You smiled.

"It would've been nice to meet her too. I just wanted to meet my mother and father in law. And my baby's grandparents." inutaiso's eyes slightly widened.

"I'm a grandfather?" he asked amazed. You smiled at him, nodding.

"His name is soren. He was born yesterday. Sesshomaru gave him the name." inu no taiso looked to sesshomaru who was quiet while you and his father talked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Kaze, we must be going before the portal closes." sesshomaru finally said. You looked to inutaiso and smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks for letting me meet you lord inutaiso." inutaiso shook his head.

"Please call me inutaiso. You are my daughter after all." he said. You smiled before he went into the light and sesshomaru went back into the black hole.  
You jumped out of the black hole and fell on the grass. Went you got up and dusted yourself off; you heard rin scream your name.

"Rin what's the matter?" you asked, bending down to her level.

"Lady Kaze, I saw something in the forest could you come and get it?" you looked to sesshomaru who looked at you. You shrugged.

"It's probably a demon, I'll go take care of It." you said as rin dragged you into the forest.  
rin dragged you all through the forest and you didn't sense anything.

"Rin, are you sure you saw it here?" you said. Rin didn't answer. Then suddenly rin stopped, making you stop.

"Rin? Where's the demon?" you asked. She still didn't answer. Then something hit you.

"Rin, what were you doing all the way out here?" you asked suspiciously. Rin put her head down. You backed away from her. Then out of nowhere, rin's body shoot out tentacles, pinning you to a tree. Rin turned around and morphed into the man you hated most in this world.

"Naraku..." you growled. Naraku chuckled. You glared at him as he came towards you. Then a thought came to you.

'why aren't you yelling for sesshomaru you asshole.' naraku must've read your mind because he wrapped his tentacle around your neck, cutting off all the air you so desperately tried to suck in to call on sesshomaru.

"Now, now, sesshomaru cannot know I'm here. That would beat the purpose of kidnapping you." he said, smirking as you gasped for air. You thrashed wildly in his arms as naraku damn near suffocated you. Then moments later your body went limp and the last thing you saw was a sliver blur and miasma.


	39. Chapter 40

You woke up feeling like your head was bashed in with a hammer

You woke up feeling like your head was bashed in with a hammer. You closed your eyes tightly, trying to reach for your head when your arm stopped mid way. You shot your eyes open to see that your hand was chained to a bed. A nice comfortable bed. But this was no time to think about it now. You looked at the chains to see they're old and rusty.

"Okay, this is just insulting to think I can't break free of these chains." you mumbled. You snatched at the chains only to feel an electric shock go all through your body.

'Stop snatching the chains! Stop snatching the chains!' your mind screamed. You stopped a few moments later.

"Of course..." you mumbled sarcastically. Suddenly you heard a dark chuckle come into the well furnished room. You darted your eyes to the source, growling at the culprit.

"Well hello, beautiful. I'm glad you're awake." you growled in response. Naraku came up to you, sitting on the bed where you were chained.

"I love it when you growl at Me." he purred seductively at you. You turned your head to the side to look at the wall. Thoughts of sesshomaru and soren and your family crashed into your mind making you feel a bit crestfallen at the moment. Naraku looked at your sorrow filled face and smiled evilly.

"Aww, are you thinking about your mate and that wretched brat you gave birth to?" he teased in your ear. You turned to look at him, red tinted eyes.

"No. I'm thinking about how I'm going to rip out your heart and feed it to you. Then I'll give a little girl your intestines to jump rope with. Or when sesshomaru comes to get how we're gonna laugh at your burning body until it turns to ashes. Then I'm gonna go home and make another baby." you smiled as naraku's smirk was wiped clean off his face. Then without warning, he punched you in the stomach, making you cough harshly. Suddenly he grabbed your throat making you gasp for air.

"Well I guess I have to prevent that from happening. You won't be able to make anymore babies if your love is gone?" you tried your best to smirk.

"You can't beat sesshomaru and you never will. And when he finds out what you're doing to me, he's gonna make you wish you were never born. I'd feel sorry for you if I didn't hate you." naraku roughly smacked you in the face. You glared harshly at him.

"You will love me kaze." he said. You bit back a sarcastic laugh.

"I could learn. But there's only one problem with that. Come closer. I need to tell you so no one can hear..." you said motioning for naraku to come closer to you. Naraku obliged. Your lips were so close to his ear that you could bite his lobe.

HOW CAN I LOVE YOU WHEN I DON'T LOVE YOU?!" you screamed at the top of your lungs making naraku jump away. You chuckled at him before he leaned to smack you again. He then tugged on your chain making the electric shocks go all through your body. Naraku tugged and tugged until everything went black.

Sesshomaru's p.o.v.

You went into the castle to hear rin scream your name. You turned to the doors but she came running full speed at you, hugging your legs. You looked down at her then outside.

"Rin, where is kaze?" you asked void of any emotion. Rin looked up and gave you an unsure look.

"Wasn't she just with you sesshomaru?" you looked up to see Keisha holding soren with cashet and chevelle giving you funny looks. Then suddenly the smell of miasma hit your nose making you burst into a run into the forest where you saw "rin" take kaze. as you got into the forest you saw naraku holding an unconscious kaze in his hands waving good bye as he vanished in his cloud of miasma. You didn't waste anytime going up to your room and getting your sword and armor on. You went out your room and walked past Keisha who had a look of terror on her face.

"I will be back soon. I need you and your family to stay here where it is safe. do NOT leave castle grounds do you understand?" you said calmly. Keisha shook her head.

"Im coming with you. You may not want to tell me but I know why you left like that. Kaze's in trouble. When I was in trouble, she was on the next thing smoking and I'm doing the same for her." you looked at Keisha, she girl that has seemed to grow on you, with your emotionless look. You were hoping it was going to work but it didn't.

"You can look at me all you want but I'm going weather you like it or not." Keisha gave that same emotionless look which surprised you. it took you years to pick this up. You deeply sighed and walked off not giving her an answer. She followed taking your silence as a 'yes'.

"Kaze was kidnapped by the same man that kidnapped you." you said after a while. Keisha tensed but relaxed. Then an idea came to mind. You smelled out who you were looking for and grabbed Keisha's waist.

"Hold onto me." you ordered. Keisha narrowed her eyes the way kaze does when you ordered her around but that quickly changed when you flew up in the air. (You know with the cloud thing he uses to fly)

'I'm on my way kaze; I'm on my way...'


	40. Chapter 41

Sesshomaru's p

Sesshomaru's p.o.v

you sit and watching the crackling fire in deep thought. The only thing that had been on your mind these last 2 weeks was kaze and what that lowly demon was doing to her as you think. You had walked Keisha non stop and not once had she complained to your surprise. Apparently kaze was on her mind as well. You could eat nor sleep without her. And not that Keisha would notice but it was slowly driving you crazy. But as usual you kept all feelings and thoughts inside. You were so deep in thought that you didn't even notice Keisha sit next to you and bring you into an embrace until you felt the sudden extra warmth adding to the fire.

"It's okay sesshomaru. We'll find her. I know we will. And that bastard will pay for what he's done to us." she comforted. You looked at her. You could see the same hurt in Keisha's eyes that you saw in kaze's the night we were outside naraku's castle. it made you hurt inside. Keisha's eyes hurt you, but only slightly. You patted Keisha's shoulder for support. That was all it took for her to break down in tears.

"You are right Keisha, he will pay. I do not care the cost." you comforted. Keisha's sobs turned to whimpers until her breathing evened out. She was asleep. You looked down at Keisha, seeing so much kaze it made you turn away from her. You deeply sighed falling into a light sleep.

Back to you

You sat on the humongous bed dozing in and out of sleep. It has been about two weeks since your abduction. naraku would come here and say sexual things to you and you would do something stupid for him to slap you or for him to threaten sesshomaru's life, which would lead on to another stupid thing. Now he had deprived you of food which left you weak and not to mention the electric shocks that are making you slip in and out of consciousness. Suddenly naraku's stupid laugh came into the room, making you look at him. You were too tired to glare physically but you were burning holes into him on the inside.

"Hello my dear." you looked from him to the wall. Naraku turned his head to the side.

"No smart remarks? I'm almost sad." he teased. You closed your eyes, the sight of him making you sick. Naraku chuckled, putting a hand on your face.

"Don't touch me." you whispered, weakly snatching your face away from him. Naraku's and suddenly went from your face to your jaw line, to the neck and lower. You knew what he was trying to do and you snagged on the chains sending a tiny electric shock through you and naraku. You smirked weakly.

"Sorry, but I don't think sesshomaru would like you touching what is rightfully his. There, is that enough of a smart remark?" you said weakly. Naraku glared at you then without warning slapped the hell out of you. Suddenly everything went black.

dream

you were awaken by a bright light. You squinted your eyes in an attempt to keep the sun out of it. You used your hand to shield your eyes and sat up on the bed. Then something hit you.

You were outside, unchained.

You looked around, thinking this was some kind of trick.

"It's just a dream kaze, don't get your hopes up." you said to yourself. Suddenly you smelt the most beautiful smell in the world. He must have smelt you because he turned his head so quick in your direction; you turned around quickly to see the light of your life and ran right in his arms.

"SESSHOMARU!" you screamed at the top of your lungs. You sobbed; thankful you were in his strong, protective arms. You looked up at him with tear filled eyes. He smiled at you, wiping them away with his thumb as he cupped your face with his hands.

"Do not cry kaze, rest assured that I will find you and bring you back. I promise." more tears fell down your eyes as you nodded your head, believing that he would find you.

"Help me please sesshomaru. I need you." you whispered. Sesshomaru held you close, as you did him not wanting to let go. Then without warning you felt sesshomaru pull back. You tried desperately to grab for him and to hold him close to you but he just faded away.

end dream. Sesshomaru's p.o.v

you shot up out of your light sleep making Keisha jump up with you.

"What? What's the matter?" she asked frantically. You looked at her and stood up. You thought about the dream you just had. How kaze ran into your arms. You wiped the tears off her face. It all felt so real. But what was funny was that she was in the same place naraku's castle used to be. Then it hit you. She was at the same castle. The bastard was stupid enough to stay in the same castle.

'What a baka.' you thought. You looked to Keisha and walked towards the fire to put it out. Keisha looked at you with a 'well, say something' look

"I know where kaze is." you stated. Keisha stood up and walked towards you.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find her!" she said. About to leave in the wrong direction. You grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Wrong way." you said emotionlessly. You grabbed her by her picked her up bridal style and flew up in the air to the right way.

"I'm coming kitten." you said.


	41. Chapter 42

Sesshomaru's p

Sesshomaru's p.o.v

you and Keisha flew half the night to naraku's castle. Now it was about mid afternoon and you smelled who you were looking for and picked up Keisha bridal style and sprinted in that direction. Keisha clenched your kimono and buried her face into your chest to keep the dust out her eyes. When you got close enough he turned around and drew his sword.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?" inuyasha asked/yelled.

"Yeah and where's kaze?" his wench asked. You forget her name.

"Kaze has been kidnapped. I came here to ask for...your assistance." that last word felt like acid on your lips. You never needed anyone's assistance before. But kaze would want inuyasha to be there. Inuyasha smirked.

"Aww. But I thought you were the all powerful sesshomaru." now he just ruined all the nice. it was bad enough you came here because of kaze but he just threw all nice things out the window. Now it was time to be conceited.

"Oh little brother, I am only doing this for kaze. I thought it would be nice to come and get you being that you are her friend and our sons uncle. But be not mistaken..." in the blink of an eye, you had inuyasha in the air hanging by his throat.

"i AM still lord sesshomaru. And I WILL slit your throat if you think any different. i am not in the mood to bicker with you about the subject. Kaze is kidnapped and i ask for your assistance on behave of kaze, not me. Do NOT fuck with me half-breed. i am in no mood. Are you coming or not." inuyasha tried his best you say yes. You dropped him and walked the other way towards Keisha.

"Come along Keisha." you stated. Keisha did not have to be told more than once. She had never heard you curse before. She knew you were on edge and you had made the mistake of showing emotion.

"Wow inuyasha, you really got to sesshomaru more than usual." his wench said. Inuyasha did that 'feh' thing he does.

"Well isn't it obvious? His love has been taken away from him. I'd be angry too. All his humans agreed.  
It was now night and you, Keisha, inuyasha, and his humans were sitting by a fire. Your thoughts on kaze the whole time. you were no a few kilometers from the same castle naraku was stupid enough to go back in. you were ripped from your thoughts when you heard the wench mumble some thing and inuyasha came over to you.

"What do you want half-breed?" you asked. Inuyasha shot a look at his humans and they urged him to say something. Inuyasha sighed.

"Sesshomaru, i...i just wanted to..." you narrowed your eyes and looked at him. Confusion wasn't on your face but your eyes surely gave it away.

"I sorry. I know you must be angry that kaze is gone and im sorry." you looked away from him. Keisha, who was sitting next to the monk, urged you to say something. You deeply sighed.

'Kaze is gonna have a field day with this one' you thought bitterly. You looked at inuyasha and sighed again.

"I..." you sighed again before finishing. Who knew excepting someone's apology was so difficult?

"I took my anger out on you." you said. Inuyasha looked at you funny.

"Does that mean you except my apology?" he asked, sitting down.

"That is the closest you will get to It." you stated. Inuyasha smirked.

"I'll take it." inuyasha got up and proceeded towards his friends. Inuyasha turned to you again.

"Sesshomaru?" you looked at him awaiting him to continue.

"I still hate you and think you're a cold hearted bastard who should burn in hell. But I'm only doing this because kaze would want it." inuyasha smiled. You smirked.

"Inuyasha?" you called. He turned around.

"i still think you are a constant pain in my ass and when you least expect it i will pull out your guts and have rin jump rope with them. i also think you and all half breeds should be wiped from this earth. But i know kaze would like to see us work together so you are safe for now." you answered back. Inuyasha nodded and walked back to Keisha and his humans.

"Well, we were close." the monk said. They deeply sighed and went to sleep. You looked up at the sky and deeply sighed yourself.

"I'm coming kaze." you said before drifting off to sleep.


	42. Chapter 43

Your p

Your p.o.v

you woke up in the same place you were for the last 4 weeks. You looked to your side and snatched naraku's hand from off your exposed stomach (you didn't do anything. he just changed you into a really skimpy outfit) naraku woke up and smiled at you, making you face the wall.

"It seems you've healed from birth." he said touching your stomach. (You can't really tell that way. he just knows.) You moved his hand away roughly again without hands. Then without warning, he straddled you. You shook violently trying to get him off you but he kept you in place. As he leaned down to kiss you, the beautiful smell of the people you dreamed about came and hugged onto your nose.

"sesshomaru." you breathed. Naraku growled at you. You smiled sweetly at him.

"He's gonna kill you in the worst way." you whispered. Naraku smacked you again. You looked at him; all the glaring in the world couldn't kill him.

"You will stay here. Oh you're chained so you will stay. I'll be back." with that naraku crashed him lips onto yours and jumped out the window.

Sesshomaru's p.o.v

you saw naraku jump from his balcony and in front of you, Keisha, and inuyasha, the slayer and the monk. Naraku looked at Keisha and smiled.

"Hello my dear. Have you come back for more? I have that on women." he said. Keisha glared at him. You held her wrist to keep her from doing something that might get her killed.

"Where is kaze?" you stated more than asked. Naraku smirked.

"Why she's in my bed. Does he have a voice on her? You actually interrupted us." he answered. You unsheathed your sword. he was about to get it. Naraku smiled at you and looked at group. He narrowed his eyes.

"Where is inuyasha's wench? The kagome girl?" without warning inuyasha lunged at him, sword over his head and slashed naraku's wooden puppet. He growled, and then all of a sudden a root came out of the forest. You sprinted at inuyasha and pushed him away. You felt a pain shoot through your chest. Everything started to get blurry. You fell to you knees. The last thing you saw was kaze run at you.  
You tried desperately to get free of naraku's chains but no use. You heard the door open. You snapped your head to glare at naraku but who was there surprised you.

"Ka...Kagome?" you asked, blinking to see if it was the real thing. Kagome smiled at you.

"Its okay kaze, I'm here to get you." she said. She looked at the chains and tried to touch them.

"No! They'll shock you. i need to break these. Kagome, i need you to stand back." kagome did what she was told and you grabbed a handful of chain and pulled. Electric shocks went through up and down your body making you scream in pain. This time you didn't listen to your mind as it hollered for you to stop and pulled. Kagome looked at you in astonishment as you pulled the chains out the wall. You shook off the shock and went towards the balcony. When you looked through it you saw inuyasha cut naraku clean in half. You held a satisfied look until it turned to terror when a root shot through the forest and at inuyasha. You were about to scream until yet another surprising thing happened. Sesshomaru pushed inuyasha out of the way. A look of horror passed your face as the root went through sesshomaru's chest. You jumped through the balcony and to sesshomaru as he hit the ground.

"SESSHOMARU!!" you screamed as you came towards him. You cradled his head on your lap wiping away the blood he spit out his mouth.

"Sesshomaru..." you whispered. His breathing was shallow, his heart rate dropping fast. His skin was turning deathly pale, his long silver hair losing its sheen.

"Sesshomaru...Please wake up... please wake up..." you shook him, no response. You choked off tears as you urged your mate to wake from what you thought was a deep slumber.

"He said he didn't care the cost. He was willing to die for you and he did." Keisha said. She also had tears in her eyes. You sobbed uncontrollably on sesshomaru's chest. You heard naraku chuckle and come out the woods. Everybody was on their guard. Sango with her boomerang, miroku with his wind tunnel and staff. Naraku looked over to you with his fake sympathy.

"I told you I'd kill him. And you doubted me. Well now that you are single. i guess your mine for the taking." naraku pushed everyone away and went slowly to you, trying to avoid everyone's attacks at the same time. You didn't care. You had nothing else to live for. Suddenly there was thing tingling sensation. In your hands. You took your head off sesshomaru's chest to see your hand glow a baby blue. You narrowed your eyes in confusion. You put your hand on sesshomaru's chest and a miraculous thing happened. The wound in sesshomaru chest dissolved in a matter of moments. Sesshomaru shot up into a sitting position and gasped for air. You hugged him tightly and sobbed uncontrollably.

"My mother says hello." he whispered. You looked at him and smiled.

"Now where is the bastard?" you pointed to where naraku was being attacked. Sesshomaru stood.

"Stand back kaze." you did as told. Sesshomaru's eyes turned completely red as he started to glow. You watched as the sesshomaru you knew slowly changed. You bet anything your face was priceless. the inu gang caught a glimpse and ran as far away as possible naraku caught the sight of sesshomaru and smirked.

"Two can play at that game." and with that a black aura surrounded him. All of a sudden, he started to grow all types of extra hairy legs. His eyes started to multiply and his height grew dramatically along with sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru changed into this huge beautiful white dog, red piercing eyes. His mouth curled into a snarl at what was just naraku. Naraku's lower body now had eight black hairy legs. His upper body was the same aside from his face which consisted of six pitch black eyes, and fangs. You, Keisha, Sango, and kagome made the exact same face. You were the one who said what your face looked like as they all joined in unison.

"EWWWWWWW." inuyasha and miroku looked at you all. Sesshomaru and naraku started to circle. You took the hint and grabbed Keisha, who grabbed kagome, who grabbed inuyasha, who grabbed miroku, who grabbed Sango until you were one big chain. You hid in the woods, far enough to be safe but close enough to see the show.

And let me tell you ladies and gentlemen. It's about to be a slobber knocker.


	43. Chapter 44

You stood on a tree and watched as the man you hated fought the man you loved

You stood on a tree and watched as the man you hated fought the man you loved. Sesshomaru lunged at naraku with bared fangs taking a chunk of naraku's neck in his mouth. Naraku screamed in pain as he fell, sesshomaru on top of him. Naraku flipped him over, knocking him down and into many trees. Sesshomaru gets up and shakes the pain away and lunged at naraku once more. Naraku's cheek swelled up and spit out spider webs, into sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru fell down again, trying to claw at the thick cobwebs, then without warning naraku kicked sesshomaru in the side with four legs, making a sickening crack. Sesshomaru howled in pain. Naraku picked sesshomaru up over his head and threw him into his castle making the whole thing crumble under his weight. Sesshomaru still got up and started to rely on his sense of smell. he smelled naraku run at him and bit at one of his legs, ripping tow off causing his legs to gush out green goo making you go 'ewww' again with the girls. The spider naraku started to grow weak and you could see him shrink slightly giving you an idea.

"Why don't we help sesshomaru out?" you said. Inuyasha drew his sword and ran at naraku.

"I thought you'd never ask." you heard him say as he slashed at him. You sighed and sprinted towards him with your red claw at the bottom while sesshomaru kept him occupied at the top. You ran towards inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, give me a boost." inuyasha nodded and picked you up by your waist, throwing you upwards.

"NOT THE BOOST I WAS TALKING ABOUT BUT THANKS ANYWAY INU!" you yelled. you knew he smirked at you. You landed right on naraku's head. You gasped as sesshomaru sent a claw right at you. Well, not you naraku. But it almost hit you.

"Hey! Watch where your aiming." you yelled. You looked down to see inuyasha had been kicked away.

"Inu are you ok?!" you yelled down at him. Inuyasha made a signal to show that he was. Naraku then noticed something was on top of his head and tired to smack it off. You moved away, occasionally scratching, happy to hear his cries of agony. Then without warning, sesshomaru knocked naraku down. Naraku's size started to dwindle down more and more until he was his old self. Sesshomaru followed suit and changed back himself. The inu gang, Keisha, you and sesshomaru took one last look at naraku. You bent down to his level and spoke to him.

"You know, in retrospect, it probably wasn't worth It." and with that, sesshomaru and inuyasha drove their sword threw his black heart. You looked at sesshomaru. Man did he look like shit. His rib was probably healed but his once white hair was caked with dirt and blood. His kimono was ripped, hanging on to his body for dear life. But at least his eyes were nice right? You didn't waste anytime jumping onto him, wrapping your arms around his waist, bringing him into a tight embrace, sobbing in his hair. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around your waist tightly as well, burying his face in your hair. The inu gang watched with smiling faces, even inuyasha.

"Don't ever leave me again; it was bad enough you left for five minutes. Never do it again." sesshomaru nodded in response. Sesshomaru took his head away from your hair to look to your face.

"You do not smell of naraku's arousal. explain." he said with narrowed eyes. You smirked.

"I kept talking about you and how when you come and get me we're gonna have another baby." sesshomaru smirked at you.

"Really?" he teased.

"It was just to get him pissed. And it did. I didn't mean anything by it sesshomaru." sesshomaru smirked again.

"Well we'll just see about that." he said. Then he started walking towards the castle.

"Come kaze." you scoffed and crossed your arms. Sesshomaru turned to you with a raised eyebrow.

"Make me." you said. As if you were a three year old. In the blink of an eye you were face to face with a smirking sesshomaru.

"I plan on it." he whispered. Unfortunately Keisha heard it as did inuyasha.

"ewww." they said in unison. With that kilala (who i totally forgot about) transformed. Sesshomaru grabbed your waist and flew away along with the inu gang to the western lands.


	44. Chapter 45

5 years later

5 years later

you sat and watched soren play with rin, daysia, and Omar. You looked over to your side to check on your 3 month old daughter in her bassinet. Well, i guess sesshomaru tested your baby theory and passed. You sat between sesshomaru's legs as the children play around.

"She asked him how i felt about you." sesshomaru randomly said. You took your head off his cheat and stared at him funny.

"What?"

"Keisha, she asked me how i felt about you. When we were at you family reunion and i gave her the 'nod'" you nodded now understanding. You had long forgotten about that. Now was a good time to ask as any though.

"What did you say?" you asked. Sesshomaru deeply sighed.

"I told her you are someone i cherish. She gives me a giddy feeling every time i see her. She makes my heart sore when she touches me. And she pulls me into those how you say "over-the-ball-park-make-your-heart-sing-kinda-kiss."  
You smiled; you had said that to him a while back before you fell in love. you smiled at him, gently bringing his head down to press his lips onto yours. after a few moments of that, you layed back on his chest. Sesshomaru played with your hair gently.

"Kaze?"

"Hm?"

"Could you sing for me?" he asked. Almost like a child. You smiled at him. You knew the perfect song.  
late at night when all the world is sleeping  
i stay up and think of you  
and i wish on a star that somewhere you are  
thinking of me too  
cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
than here in my room dreaming about you and me.  
I just wanna hold you close and so far all i have are dreams of you.  
So i wait for the day  
and the courage to say how much i love you.  
Yes i do  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight till tomorrow ill be holding you tight.  
and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
than here in my room dreaming about you and me

late at night when all the world is sleeping  
i stay up and think of you  
and i still can't believe that you came up to me and said "i love you."  
I love you too  
now I'm dreaming with you tonight.  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
and there's nowhere in the world i rather be  
than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly.

You looked up to see sesshomaru had fallen asleep. You brought his head down and kissed his fore head. a few moment later you yawned. You put your head back on sesshomaru's chest and fell asleep but not before whispering.

"I love you sesshomaru, I'll be dreaming of you." with that you went to sleep.


End file.
